Your Eyes
by Sayuukyo Akira Recievold
Summary: "Molla. Aku hanya merasa bahwa kita telah terikat oleh suatu benang transparan, hhnhh "."Lalu apa kini benang itu telah berubah warna menjadi merah?". LAST CHAP UPDATE! YeWook/Genderswitch. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

-Yesung as namja

-Ryeowook as yeoja

-Anggota Suju lainnya

Genre : Romance/drama *mungkin?*

Disclaimer : Ye punya Wook, Wook punya ye, Ye dan Wook saling mempunyai. XD

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi bergizi dan baik untuk pencernaan. *dilempar* R&R ^^

Kecuali flashback, semua adalah Yesung POV.

Your Eyes

"Sial! Aku telat!" teriakku sambil membanting pintu apartemen dengan keras.

"Ah, Yesungie kau mau kemana?" seru seorang gadis yang berdiri di ambang pintu yang telah kubanting tadi tak kalah kuatnya. Gadis merepotkan!

"Kau diam di rumah dan tunggu aku sampai pulang!" seruku lantang sambil berlari dan menoleh kearahnya.

Tak kupedulikan gerutuannya yang akhirnya membuat kembali pintu merasakan korban keganasan manusia. Dia, benar-benar gadis merepotkan!

Baiklah, aku Yesung mengaku hidupku serasa damai, indah, sakinah, mawardah*?* dan sejahtera. Ya! Semua serasa bagaikan duduk di tahta kerajaan sampai gadis aneh...Ah, dia bukan saja aneh.

Tapi ia benar-benar gila! Sampai gadis gila itu datang dan mengusik ketenanganku. Dia benar-benar membuatku darah tinggi. Baiklah, akan kuceritakan pada kalian semua.

-Flashback in normal POV-

Sore yang indah untukmu yang sedang menikmati indahnya karunia Tuhan dalam hidupmu.

Bagaimana tidak? Senja yang indah dengan goresan-goresan oranye di langit, angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi, ditambah dengan daun maple yang berguguran di musim gugur yang indah.

Siapapun akan bersyukur pada sang Pencipta karna masih diberikan kesempatan untuk menikmati suasana indah ini.

Namun jika kau lihat pemuda yang sedang berjalan gusar kearah halte itu, tentu kau berpikir betapa wajahnya merusak suasana damai ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Wajah yang ditekuk dan kening yang berkerut, serta mulut yang henti-hentinya mengumpat kata-kata 'mutiara' itu seakan mengundang tangan kita untuk melayang ke kepala yang berukuran tak normal itu. *dibunuh clouds*

Kim Jong Woon atau yang lebih terkenal dipanggil Yesung itu kini tengah merutuki hari ini habis-habisan. Kau tahu? Tentu tidak! *plak*

Hari ini rasanya pemuda itu tengah berjalan menuju neraka yang paling panas.

"Guru sialan! Dibilang gue ga ada ngintip rok itu guru tua, masi aja ngotot! Ga nyadar diri apa kalo uda keriput? Sialan!"

Tak baik menghina gurumu sendiri Yesung. Nanti kualat!

"Kalau kau bukan wanita, sudah habis kucabuti semua bulu kakimu nenek peyot!" terus mengumpat, tak dipedulikannya tatapan orang yang memandah aneh kearahnya.

Yesung semakin melangkahkan kakinya, tak peduli apa dan siapa saja yang hampir ditabraknya.

Brruukkk...

Kubilang tadi juga apa? Inilah akibatnya jika kau sering membicarakan apalagi memaki-maki orang tua.

"Ya! Kau kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" ucap Yesung kasar sambil berdiri. Tak mau tahu siapa yang telah ia tabrak. Sekalipun itu seorang yeoja mungil yang terlihat rapuh, jika Yesung sedang emosi anak bayi pun sanggup ia telan hidup-hidup.

"Maaf," ucap yeoja yang masih tertunduk di atas tanah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian ia dongakkan kepalanya menghadap Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sejenak mata yeoja itu terbelalak ketika menangkap mata Yesung yang menatap iba kepadanya.

"Sudahlah, aku juga minta maaf pada mu nona," ucap Yesung akhirnya setelah beberapa saat ia melihat bingung kearah yeoja yang terus memandanginya.

Baru saja ia ingin pergi ketika menyadari sebuah tangan mungil menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Ditolehkannya kepalanya menghadap gadis yang sedang tertunduk itu, menunggu penjelasan yang akan keluar dari bibir si nona mungil.

"Kau... Jodoh ku!" ucapnya dengan nada lantang, masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"A-apa maksudmu nona?" tentu saja Yesung bingung dengan ucapan yeoja itu.

Dan dalam satu kali gerakan, yeoja itu memandang Yesung dengan mata berbinar-binar cerah. Secerah Binar Bening Berlian. *korban tipi*

"Kau ajushi! Ajushi adalah jodoh Wookie," yeoja yang menyebut dirinya Wookie itu tersenyum dengan watadosnya kearah Yesung.

Membuat namja itu ternganga menatapnya. Shock atas pernyataan aneh barusan.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu nona. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku, aku ingin pulang," ucap Yesung setengah memelas. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa sebentar lagi neraka yang sesungguhnya akan datang menghampirinya.

"Tapi ajushi jodoh Wookie, kita harus selalu bersama," sanggah Wookie.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti bercanda nona. Aku lelah dan ingin segera istirahat. Jadi kumohon izinkan aku pulang," tanpa aba-aba lagi Yesung langsung menarik tangannya dan ambil langkah seribu tanpa menyadari sepasang kaki mengikutinya.

.

.

Cklek, pintu apartemen terbuka.

Huaaaa... Pintu gerbang Surga telah terbuka untuk Yesung.

"Apartemen yang bagus ajushi,"

Suara siapa itu? Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke belakang dan tidak mendapati siapapun.

"Mungkin cuma perasaanku,"

Tapi ketika ia memutar kembali kepala besarnya...

"Kauu!" jantungnya seakan loncat ketika melihat seorang yeoja tengah mengamati seluruh penjuru apartemennya.

"Kita jumpa lagi ajushi," ucapnya melambaikan tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

"Aku? Aku sedang berdiri," ucapnya memasang watados.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau?"

"Dari tadi aku mengikuti ajushi," lagi-lagi watados.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Karna ajushi jodoh ku," dan sekali lagi WATADOS!

"BERHENTI MEMASANG WAJAH TANPA DOSA MU ITU!" ok, kesabaran Yesung untuk hari ini sudah mencapai persediaan terakhir. Dan bentakan barusan membuat Wookie terdiam ditempat.

Mata yang tadi berbinar bening seperti berlian *plak* kini mulai berkaca, tinggal tunggu sampai kaca rapuh itu pecah maka neraka yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai.

Benar saja, dalam hitungan detik tangis Wookie pecah dan akibatnya...

"Hhuuuuaaaaaaaaaa..." tangisnya menggelegar keseluruh penjuru gedung apartemen.

Segera Yesung menariknya masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen rapat-rapat.

"Berhentilah menangis. Aku minta maaf," ucapnya memohon.

Akhirnya Wookie menghentikan tangisnya. Sambil sesekali sesengukan ia mendekati Yesung yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

Diletakkanya kedua tangannya di dada bidang Yesung, memejamkan mata sesaat, merasakan aliran yang hanya mampu diartikan olehnya.

Kembali ia membuka mata dan menatap Yesung yang tengah menatapnya heran.

Lama mereka terpaku pada pandangan masing-masing, sampai helaan nafas Wookie terdengar dan memandang Yesung serius.

"Aku bilang juga apa? Ajushi itu jodohnya Wookie. Wookie sudah baca semua hati dan mata ajushi," ucapnya dengan nada dan mata memelas.

"Jujur aku masih belum mengerti apa yang kau katakan nona. Dan aku tidak setua itu kau panggil ajushi! Nama ku Yesung. Ingat itu baik-baik!" nadanya mulai merendah, mungkin sedikit iba dengan keadaan Wookie saat ini.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu," ucapnya menarik tangannya.

"Oia, aku lapar. Apa di rumah mu ada makanan?" ucap Wookie datar sambil melenggang kearah dapur. Mengobok-obok isi kulkas Yesung.

Dalam waktu sekian detik sifat yeoja mungil itu bisa berubah. Benar-benar pernyataan yang bisa membuat Yesung mendidih. Menyesal ia sempat mengasihani yeoja mungil itu.

"Yesung buatkan aku makanan... Cepat!" teriak Wookie dari dapur. Membuat Yesung menahan diri untuk tidak menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Neraka yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai," :'(

-End of Flashback-

Bertemu gadis gila itu memang malapetaka! Kau tahu? Tentu tidak! *plak*

Gadis itu memiliki multi kepribadian! Terkadang ia bersikap manja seperti anak kucing, terkadang ia juga melebih-lebihi kepolosan anak TK, tapi kadang ia bersikap seperti raja dari segala raja setan yang menguasai neraka terpanas.

Dan ini kali ketiga ia membuatku hampir terlambat ke sekolah semenjak ia pindah ke apartemenku empat hari yang lalu. Dan aku masih belum mengerti alasannya tinggal di apartemenku adalah karena 'kami jodoh dan harus selalu bersama'. Benar-benar tidak lucu!

Kini aku duduk di bangku kelasku, menunggu guru masuk dan memberikan pelajaran.

Dan simsalabim, guru atau lebih tepatnya wali kelas kami masuk kedalam kelas.

Aneh, bukannya seharusnya ini bukan jam pelajarannya? Kenapa ia masuk? Baiklah, aku tahu kalian pasti tak tahu juga.

"Tolong perhatiannya anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru,"

Oh... Jadi karena murid baru ya.

"Ayo masuk nak," ucapnya mempersilahkan murid baru itu masuk.

Masuklah seorang yeoja berperawakan mungil ke dalam kelasku dengan kepala tertunduk.

Hei, rasanya aku mengenali orang ini. Tapi siapa ya?

Kuperhatikan wajahnya lekat-lekat. Tak kupedulikan teriakan para namja di kelas itu yang mulai heboh akan kedatangan yeoja mungil ini.

Dan perasaanku mulai tidak enak ketika ia mulai mengangkat wajahnya menatap seisi ruangan yang langsung riuh.

DIA!

Tamat riwayat ku! Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Kontan tubuhku lemas, tak ingin mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi padaku kedepannya.

Kulipat tanganku diatas meja dan mulai menenggelamkan wajahku diantara keduanya, bermaksud untuk tidur.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Kim Ryeowook imnida," kudengar dia memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kim Ryeowook imnida... Kim Ryeowook imnida... Kim Ryeowook imnida...

Sial! Kau benar-benar setan, Kim Ryeowook! Tak bisakah jika sehari saja kau tak datang menghantuiku?

"Baiklah Ryeowook, kau boleh duduk di—"

"Ah, Yesungie!" panggilnya kearah ku dan kontan mengundang tatapan bingung seisi kelas.

Inilah neraka yang sesungguhnya. God help me... DX

.

.

Krikkk... Kriikkk... Cuma suara jangkrik.

TBC

Abaikan bagian terakhir. Hahahaha :D

Anyeonghaseyo readerdul, Akira disini. Yah, ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini .

Karna itu mohon bimbingannya ^^

Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan dan typo

Saya cuma manusia yang tak sempurna dan tak pernah luput dari dosa dan kegalauan. *?*

Untuk itu mohon saran dan semangat dari para reader untuk menyambung nyawa dari fic ini.

Caranya, ketik REG (spasi) *plak*

Cukup klik tulisan riview di bawah kok :D

Gomawooooo minnaaaa XD


	2. Chapter 2

Cast :

-Yesung as namja

-Ryeowook as yeoja

-Anggota Suju lainnya

Genre : Romance/drama? Sedikit fantasi *mungkin?*

Disclaimer : Ye punya Wook, Wook punya ye, Ye dan Wook saling mempunyai. XD

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi bergizi dan baik untuk pencernaan. *dilempar* R&R ^^ author nongol jadi makhluk jadi-jadian di chap ini. Don't like don't read!

.

"Ah, Yesungie!" panggilnya kearah Yesung dan kontan mengundang tatapan bingung seisi kelas.

.

Your Eyes

Suasana kelas yang tadinya riuh, kini telah lenyap diganti keheningan. Semua pasang mata kini memandang penasaran pada dua objek di kelas mereka secara bergantian.

"Kau mengenalnya Kim Yesung?"

Degg

Satu pertanyaan yang mampu membuat jantung Yesung berdetak tak karuan. Haruskah ia mengatakan bahwa gadis yang ada didepan kelas itu adalah gadis gila yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai jodohnya, kemudian tinggal di rumahnya, menghabiskan makannannya dan bla bla bla?

Bisa mati terduduk ia karna malu.

"Kim Yesung?" panggilan songsaengnim kedua kalinya membantu Yesung kembali kealam baka *plak* alam sadar maksudnya. Membuatnya mencari alasan yang tepat untuk dikatakan.

"Eee? Dia itu... Eummm..." ternyata sebuah kegelisahan mampu membuat Yesung lupa cara berpikir dan berkata-kata. Sekarang semua mata menatapnya heran, dan itu membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

"Yesungie itu jodoh saya songsaengnim!" potong suara yang menggebu-gebu yang sudah pasti berasal dari Wookie. Kini ia mampu menghipnotis seluruh isi ruangan berpaling kearah nya.

Semua hening, tak satupun mengerti akan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh gadis mungil di depan sana. Sementara si gadis cuma nyengir kaya kakek-kakek yang lagi pamer gigi palsu bekas. Tak sadar warna kuning keemas-emasan yang hampir karatan dari giginya membuat hampir seluruh siswa terserang katarak dadakan karna silau. *ditabok Wookie*

Yesung? Kalian tanya keadaannya? Huh, aku sebenarnya juga kasihan membuatnya menderita. Tapi ini tuntutan peran! Jadi sekarang ia harus bersabar menikmati penderitaan hingga author datang untuk melamar *plak* maksud ku hingga author merubah keadaan.

"Ah, baiklah Kim Ryeowook. Walaupun aku tak tahu apa maksudmu, kau bisa duduk sekarang," suara songsaengnim kini mampu memecah keheningan yang tadi tercipta. Kini matanya bergerak menelusuri kelas, mencari-cari bangku kosong untuk ditempati Wookie. Dan matanya terhenti ketika mendapati sebuah meja yang dihuni seseorang tepat disamping deretan meja Yesung. Ya! Di samping deretan meja Yesung.

"Kim Ryeowook, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong disebelah Lee Sungmin itu," tunjuk songsaengnim memberi arah. Kontan Wookie melonjak kegirangan mengetahui tempat duduknya sangat dekat dengan jodohnya. Setidaknya itu anggapannya.

Sedangkan Yesung dari tadi hanya diam dengan wajah pucat. Bukannya dia sedang sakit atau menahan buang air, dia juga sedang tidak berjumpa dengan hantu.

Tapi ini lebih parah dari itu. Dia sedang merasakan ada hawa neraka yang berjalan mendekat ketika Wookie berjalan untuk meraih bangku tepat disebelah mejanya.

"Kau merindukanku, Yesungie?" bisik gadis itu sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Yesung.

Sedangkan Yesung hanya bergidik ngeri sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Satu yang baru melintas dipikirannya, dalam sekejap Kim Ryeowook juga bisa berubah menjadi wanita penggoda. Ya, khusus untuk dirinya mungkin? Dia sendiri tak mau ambil pusing, segera ia tenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya. Ia lelah.

Sementara itu...

"Lee Sungmin imnida. Panggil saja Minnie," ujar gadis manis mengulurkan tangannya kepada Wookie yang baru menghampiri tempat duduknya.

"Ah, kau juga bisa panggil aku Wookie," balas Wookie sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin. Mereka pun mulai berbincang-bincang akrab. Sepertinya tak sulit bagi gadis bermarga Kim ini untuk berinteraksi. Lihat saja kini mereka telah bercanda bahkan sesekali terkikik palan. Untung Park Songsaengnim sudah keluar dan membiarkan kelas kosong dengan alasan guru-guru sedang mengadakan rapat.

" Hei, sebenarnya apa hubungan mu dengan Yesung?" tanya Sungmin ditengah-tengah perbincangan mereka.

"Ah itu... Aku dan Yesung itu..." Wookie mulai menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan Yesung dengan wajah berbinar. Sementara Sungmin hanya menanggapi dengan penasaran, takjub dan tak jarang wajah imutnya menampakkan kebingungan.

"Lalu kau tau dari mana kalau dia itu jodoh mu?" tanya Sungmin mulai menyadari satu hal yang membuatnya paling bingung dari cerita teman semejanya itu.

"Itu karena..." Wookie tersenyum, dengan mata menerawang jauh ia menceritakan asal muasal ia menyebut Yesung sebagai jodohnya. Tentu saja tak akan author sampaikan di chapter ini. Belum saatnya XD *dilempar*

.

.

Senja kini menguasai bumi. Lagi-lagi sore kali ini tercipta dengan indahnya. Suasana damai dan teduh dengan angin sepoi-sepoi di musim gugur. Benar-benar menenangkan.

Tapi tidak dengan Wookie. Yeoja manis ini tengah mondar-mandir gelisah di depan tv sejak sejam yang lalu. Jika kau tanya dia sedang apa? Maka jawabannya adalah sedang menunggu sang pemilik apartement.

Kau benar! Ia sedang menunggu kepulangan Yesung dari sekolah. Sejak kemunculannya di sekolah Yesung sebagai murid baru, Yesung terang-terangan menjauhinya. Betapa tidak? Bayangkan saja jika kau menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah hanya karna seorang yeoja dengan suara cemprengnya meneriakkan bahwa kau jodohnya ditengah keramaian. Belum lagi dia menguntit dan selalu mengikutimu kemanapun. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan heran serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh seluruh siswa yang menyaksikan drama miris itu. Yah miris memang. Yesung tak mau didekati sedangkan Wookie gila mendekati. Mungkin Itu bisa jadi salah satu sebab Yesung menolak ajakannya untuk pulang bersama dengan alasan ada kegiatan klub yang harus diikuti.

Hah, malangnya kau Wookie. Tapi aku salut dengan sifatmu yang pantang menyerah itu.

Dan kini gadis mungil itu sibuk meliihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Oh, ayolah Wookie! Walau aku salut dengan sikap pantang menyerahmu itu, kau tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu!

Yesung saja baru akan menyelesaikan klub basketnya sekitar jam 5 sore. Dan itu artinya tidak akan mungkin ia sekarang akan muncul di hadapanmu dan mengucapkan 'Hai Wookie, apa kau merindukan ku?' bermimpi saja mungkin. T.T

15 menit berlalu ketika Wookie mendengar derit pintu yang terbuka. Ia melonjak kegirangan ketika namja yang dari tadi ia tunggu kini muncul di balik pintu dengan seragam basketnya yang sedikit basah. Ughh, bisa aku bayangkan betapa baunya ia. Mengingat kebanyakan lelaki selalu memelihara rambut yang tumbuh di ketiak itu akan membuatku berpikir dua kali lipat untuk mendekat.

Namun tidak dengan Wookie, dengan senyum merekah ia mendekat kearah namja yang memandangnya bosan didepan sana.

"Akhirnya kau pulang Yesungie. Aku menunggumu dari tadi," ucapnya seraya mengambil tas yang menggantung di bahu Yesung. Bersikap layaknya istri yang menyambut suaminya yang baru pulang kerja.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menungguku," ucap Yesung ketus.

Sedangkan Wookie seperti sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Yesung tidak ambil pusing.

"Baiklah, kau mandi saja dulu biar aku siapkan makan malam," ucapnya beranjak pergi. Namun baru selangkah tangannya sudah ditahan Yesung dan itu menyebabkan ia harus berbalik menatap wajah Yesung yang penuh dengan geraman.

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku sudah tau," ucapnya tepat didepan wajah Wookie. Jarak yang mampu membuat Wookie membeku seketika. Jantungnya kini berdetak tak karuan.

"Kau membuatku makin stress, Kim Ryeowook!" ucap Yesung penuh frustasi sambil menjambak rambut ikalnya, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Wookie yang mematung dengan sejuta pertanyaan akan rasa aneh yang mulai merayapi dirinya.

Blaamm

Dentuman pintu yang diciptakan Yesung barusan menyadarkan Wookie dari lamunannya. Dirabanya dada atau bisa dibilang bagian jantungnya yang kini terasa amat sesak. Kejadian barusan masih belum bisa ia cerna.

Kembali ia bayangkan wajah Yesung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan begitu tajam. Walaupun ia tahu maksud pria itu menatapnya karna pria itu sedang kesal terhadap dirinya, namun entah kenapa kali ini ada rasa aneh yang mengalir dalam dirinya.

Itu seperti aliran listrik yang pernah ia rasakan ketika ia menyentuh dada yesung dengan kedua tangannya saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di apartemen Yesung.

Entahlah. Wookie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak mau ambil pusing, segera ia beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam untuk dirinya dan juga Yesung.

.

.

Yesung POV

Woahh... Segarnya sehabis mandi. Segera kupakai bajuku kemudian mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutku yang basah. Sejenak aku terdiam, melamun jauh meratapi kehidupanku yang jungkir balik beberapa hari ini.

Ah, sudah lima hari ini ketenanganku terusik gara-gara dia. Benar-benar aneh. Kenapa hidupku bisa sesial ini?

'Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Yesung,'

Eh? Suara siapa itu? Hiii, kenapa tiba-tiba ada suara diapartemen ku? Apa apartemen ini berhantu?

Kontan kuamati seluruh penjuru ruangan. Menakutkan.

'Hentikan pemikiran bodoh mu itu! Aku bukan hantu!'

Ah, kenapa ia bisa tau pikiranku?

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" ucapku bertanya pada suara yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

'Aku hanya author yang numpang lewat untuk menyadarkanmu,' ucapnya kemudian.

Eh? Apa katanya? Menyadarkanku? Jangan bercanda! Aku sedang tidak membuat kesalahan pada siapapun.

'Kau memang tidak sedang melakukan kesalahan pada siapapun Yesung. Tapi kau sedang melakukan kesalahan pada dirimu sendiri yang tidak menyadari keadaanmu!' ucapnya yang membuatku semakin bingung.

'Maksudku mengenai Yeoja yang ada di apartementmu ini,' ok! Aku benar-benar bingung dibuatnya.

'Akh, kau ini payah sekali ya kepala balon gas!' ucapnya lagi membaca pikiranku. Ni author sakti banget sih. Dan, hei! Kepalaku tidak seperti balon gas!

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu?" suaraku menggema di langit-langit kamarku. Sedikit kesal karna dia mengatai kepalaku seperti balon gas.

'Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu supaya jangan seenaknya menyalahkan orang lain mengganggu ketenangan hidupmu sedangkan kau sendiri masih membiarkannya berkeliaran disekelilingmu' suaranya bergema jelas dikamarku. Ah, apa maksudnya ini tentang...

"Maksudmu gadis aneh itu?" tebakku.

'jangan mengatai dia aneh. Kau sendiri lebih aneh. Kau bahkan tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat mengapa kau membiarkannya tinggal dirumahmu sampai sekarang'

Degg

Ucapannya barusan entah mengapa membuatku terdiam. Bagaikan tertohok benda tajam, kata-katanya tepat mengenai ulu hati ku. Dia benar, aku sendiri masih heran kennapa aku membiarkan gadis mungil itu tinggal dirumahku.

'Awal yang kau anggap menyusahkan bisa berbalik menjadi sesuatu yang menyenagkan bahkan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat kau butuhkan,' balasnya lagi, mungkin setelah membaca pikiranku.

Kini aku benar-benar terdiam merenungi perkataannya. Entah kenapa aku juga tidak menyalahkan perkataannya barusan.

Arghhh... Kau memang benar-benar gila sekarang Kim Yesung! Batinku frustasi.

"Nona... Apa boleh aku bertanya?" ucapku memanggil nona author sakti yang tiba-tiba muncul tadi bermaksud untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun samasekali tak kudengar balasan darinya. Kenapa banyak sekali orang-orang aneh yang datangmenghampiri hidupku belakanagan ini?

Akh, lebih baik aku makan dulu.

.

.

Wooowww... Mataku kontan membesar lebar ketika melihat apa yang kini tersaji didepan mata ku. Ada banyak masakan yang sungguh menggiurkan didepan mataku. Walau gadis itu sering merepotkan, terkadang bisa sangat bermanfaat. Buktinya saja sudah 5 hari ini aku makan enak terus. Hahaha... Naif sekali.

"Kau sudah siap mandi Yesungie? Ayo makan," ajaknya menggerakkan tubuhku untuk segera meraih bangku untuk duduk.

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku sudah tau," ucapku ketus seperti biasa. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa sikap ketusku terhadap yeoja ini tak pernah hilang.

Segera saja ku makan makananku yang sudah disajikannya untukku. Ah, walaupun tak sudi, mau tak mau aku mengakui kemampuan gadis ini dalam memasak. Masakannya memang selalu enak.

Sekilas kulihat kearahnya. Dan aku terkejut mendapatinya menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan, seperti menahan sedih. Ada apa dengan gadis ini sebenarnya? Sekarang ia berubah manjadi gadis pemurung. Benar-benar pribadi yang berlapis-lapis.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" ujarku ketus memecahkan lamunannya. Kudengar ia mendengus kesal. Sepertinya ia mulai jenuh dengan sikap ketusku.

"Tak bisakah kau hilangkan sikap ketusmu itu?" ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada makanan yang belum ia sentuh dari tadi.

"Cih, itulah aku nona," ucapku masih dengan ketus.

"Bersikap lembut sedikit kek pada ku. Yah, setidaknya hargailah aku sebagai wanita," ucapnya menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan ini.

"Apa untungnya buat ku? Kau juga bukan siapa-siapaku," ucapku tanpa memperhatikan reaksinya, sibuk melanjutkan kegiatan makanku.

Loh? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba diam?

Kulihat wajahnya yang kini tertunduk. Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya?

"Aku ini jodoh mu Yesungie! TAK BISAKAH KAU MENGANGGAPKU ADA SEKALI SAJA?" bentaknya kasar sambil menatapku penuh kilat kemarahan. Dia ini maunya apa sih? Tiba-tiba marah ga jelas gitu.

"Hei Kim Ryeowook, dengarkan aku! Kumohon kau hentikan saja leluconmu itu! Kalau kau memang ingin mencari tempat tinggal dan makanan gratis padaku, kau tak perlu menggunakan alasan konyol seperti itu! Menggelikan," entahlah, ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku. Entah apa reaksinya.

Yang dapat kulihat ia hanya beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan mendekatiku lalu...

Plakk

Whattt? Apa-apaan tamparannya barusan ? Gadis ini benar-benar membuat kesabaranku hilang.

"Apa yang kau laku-" aku yang tadinya ingin membalas perlakuannya kini terdiam melihatnya menatapku dengan airmata yang membanjiri wajahnya. Dia menangis? Apa aku yang sudah keterlaluan?

"Aku tahu aku ini memang menyusahkan," ucapnya dan aku cuma mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Memang," ucapku setuju.

"Aku juga tahu kalau aku datang membuatmu bingung dan mengganggu hidupmu," ucapnya lagi penuh dengan nada geram.

"Tepat sekali," ucapku lagi mengiyakan. Entahlah, aku tiba-tiba saja ingin meladeninya.

"Kau benar! Tapi yang perlu kau tahu aku tak pernah sekalipun bermaksud untuk tinggal dan makan gratis dirumahmu!" ucapnya lagi, kini disertai bentakan tepat diwajahku.

"Hah, kau benar-benar membuatku lelah. Lalu untuk apa kau terus berkeliaran disekitarku sampai-sampai kau mendaftarkan diri ke sekolahku? Oh, ayolah! Siapa yang bisa terima dengan alasan tak logis yang mengatakan bahwa aku ini jodoh mu? Aku benar-benar sudah gila kau buat!" baiklah, unek-unekku sudah tak tahan untuk kuledakkan padanya.

"Aku tak berbohong. Aku memang melakukannya karna kau jodohku," ucapnya kini menundukkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang sudah maju beberapa senti.

"Tahu darimana kau kalau kita ini berjodoh, nona?" aku benar-benar sudah jengah.

"Dari mata mu," ucapnya dan kini makin membuatku jengah.

"Ya, itulah yang selalu kau katakan! Dengarkan aku nona Kim Ryeowook..." ucapku memberi jeda sembari memegang pundaknya. Menatap matanya dengan sengit.

"...Yang namanya jodoh itu harus ada perasaan cinta dientaranya," ucapku menjelaskan.

"Eh? Cinta?" tanyanya balik menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya.

Benarkan apa kubilang? Baru saja ia menangis meraung-raung dan marah dengan dasyatnya, kini ia sudah berubah menjadi anak TK yang polosnya ga ketulungan. Ckckck.

"Ya! C.I.N.T.A. Perasaan senang saat kau ada di dekatku, rindu saat aku jauh, cemas, dan jantung yang berdebar ketika aku menatapmu. Apa kau merasakan perasaan seperti itu?" ucapku tersenyum remeh menatapnya. Lihat saja dia sekarang. Kehabisan kata-kata eh? Tak lama kemudian kulihat ia membuka mulutnya.

"Kau benar," katanya menunjukkan wajah lesu. Hahaha... Apa itu artinya dia akan menyerah dan get out dari apartementku? Semoga...

"Tapi..." ucapnya dengan nada kecil namun mampu kudengar.

"Tapi?" tanyaku lagi. Kulihat ia seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu disertai semburat merah yang muncul dipermukaan pipi chubbynya. Hell! Baru beberapa saat ia sudah berubah menjadi gadis pemalu yang manis. Eh? Manis? Apa-apaan kau Yesungie! Saraf mu suda lepas eh? Cepat-cepat

"Ah, tidak," ucapnya lagsung menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya, berhasil mengembalikan pikiranku ke alam sadar.

"Aku ke kamar duluan Yesungie. Dan kau jangan lupa bereskan mejanya! Aku lelah," ucapnya dengan nada memerintah.

Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Berubah lagi hah? Kenapa dia jadi cuek bebek dan sok merintah seperti itu?

"Ya! Seharusnya kau keluar dari apartementku kan?" ucapanku berhasil menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar dan membalikkan badannya menghadapku. Membuatku berharap ia menyetujui ucapanku.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir lebih baik aku tinggal bersamamu," ucapnya tanpa beban.

"Eh? WAE?" bentakku mulai kesal.

"Tentu saja karna ajushi itu jodoh Wookie," ucapnya dengan seringaian setan kemudian beranjak ke kamarnya setelah sebelumnya menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek ku dengan penuh tatapan hina. Meninggalkanku yang mematung menatap perubahan sikapnya.

Oh Tuhan, dalam waktu sekejab ia bisa berubah seribu kali lebih menyeramkan dari Kyuhyun, sepupuku yang terkenal dengan keevilannya!

Aku benar-benar sudah menjadi gila sekarang, KIM RYEOWOOK!

.

.

Krikkkk kkriikkk kriikk

TBC

Anyeeeonnnggg yeorobunnn. Ada yang nunggu fic yang semakin gaje ini?

Kalau ada gomawo banget. ^^

Maaf apdetnya lelet ya.

Ah, author makasih banget ama yang uda mau review fic yang tak seberapa ini.

Saya terharu *nangis lebay*

Dichapter ini author nongol. Hahaha... Typonya juga masi banyak. Author ga sempet priksa ulang karna sibuk makan kue taun baru ^^' *abaikan* Mian juga karna belum sempat bales ripiu dari para reviewer.

Terakhir Gomawo buat suport dan riviewnya semua. Jangan lupa review lagi ^^

And HAPPY NEWYEAR YEOROBUN~

Saranghae~ :*


	3. Chapter 3

Cast :

-Yesung as namja

-Ryeowook as yeoja

-Anggota Suju lainnya

Genre : Romance/drama? Sedikit fantasi *mungkin?*

Disclaimer : Ye punya Wook, Wook punya ye, Ye dan Wook saling mempunyai. XD

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi bergizi dan baik untuk pencernaan. *dilempar* R&R ^^ Don't like don't read! Kecuali flashback dan beberapa bagian scene yang akhir adalah Wookie's POV

.

Oh Tuhan, dalam waktu sekejab ia bisa berubah seribu kali lebih menyeramkan dari Kyuhyun, sepupuku yang terkenal dengan keevilannya!

Aku benar-benar sudah menjadi gila sekarang, KIM RYEOWOOK!

.

Your Eyes

Wookie POV

Tak tak tak

Bunyi keletak yang berasal dari benturan pisau dan telenan yang kuciptakan menggema di dapur kecil apartement miliknya. Miliknya. Orang yang sudah tiga bulan terakhir kuusik ketenangannya. Haha, jangan mengataiku jahat. Kau bahkan belum tahu apa alasanku melakukan ini semua.

Ah, kalian sudah mengetahuiku bukan? Tentu saja! Mana mungkin author kurang waras itu belum memperkenalkanku pada kalian. *maksudmu apa Wookie? (=.=")*

Tepat! Paggil saja aku Wookie, biar kita lebih akrab gitu~ *sok gaul ni anak*plak*

Dari pada banyak cincong lebih baik aku cerita pada kalian semua. Aku ingin curhat tentang perasaan aneh yang belakangan sering melanda pikiranku. Kau pasti sudah tau kenapa aku masih berada di apartement miliknya ini kan? Ia, dia yang sering kuklaim sebagai jodohku. Tentu saja Yesungie yang memiliki kepala balon gas itu. Kau tahu? Tentu tidak! Semenjak kejadian kurang lebih tiga bulan yang lalu, tepat ketika Yesung menanyakan alasan kenapa aku menganggapnya sebagai jodohnya. Dan aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang paling bodoh sedunia ketika ia mengatakan bahwa berjodoh itu diperlukan perasaan saling mencintai. Cinta? Aku bahkan belum pernah mempelajarinya di sekolah. Setahuku belum pernah ada mata pelajaran seperti itu *kelewat polos dah ni anak =="*

Katanya cinta itu adalah perasaan senang saat kau ada di dekat seseorang, rindu saat dia jauh, cemas, dan jantung yang berdebar ketika kau menatapnya. Dan jujur aku masih belum paham betul tentang apa yang dikatakannya. Yang kutahu hanya setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, satu malampun aku tak bisa tidur. Kau tanya kenapa? Karna because is adalah *plak*

Ok maaf, itu karna perkataannya yang mengatakan jantung yang berdebar ketika kau menatap seseorang. Kontan aku terdiam sejenak akan ucapannya saat itu. Dan ketika itu juga pikiranku kembali melayang saat dia menarikku dan menatap langsung kedalam matanya sepulang ia dari kegiatan klubnya. Aku ingat bagaimana perasaanku saat itu. Jantunggku berdebar menatapnya. Walau rasanya terlalu mendadak, tapi ketika itu juga kurasakan perasaan hangat yang mendesir halus di dadaku. Apa ini artinya aku mulai mencintai Kim Yesung ya para readers? Baiklah kalian tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku bisa membaca jawaban kalian di riview milik sang author *author memperdaya Wookie*

Baik, kita lanjut! Dan kau tahu kelanjutannya? Tentu tidak! *plak* Semenjak itu pula aku dan Yesung jadi sering bersikap canggung. Tepatnya aku yang lebih sering canggung jika berada dekat-dekat dengan dia. Tapi, dibalik itu juga hubungan kami makin hari juga semakin dekat. Sedangkan dia? Huh, sikap ketusnya itu tak pernah hilang-hilang. Walau belakangan sepertinya ia sudah mulai menerima keberadaanku dan kadang juga memperlakukanku sebagai waria *ralat* wanita maksudku. Tapi wanita disini perlu kau garis bawahi ya. Dia memang memperlakukanku sebagai wanita, tapi bukan dengan lemah dan lembut seperti yang kebanyakan dilakukan pria pada wanita. Tapi dia cenderung sedikit cuek dan kasar, tidak ada sedikitpun pencerminan sikap lemah lembut dengan kesegaran yang tahan hingga 14 hari *nabok Wookie yang ngiklan*

Ok, bukan maksudku untuk membandingkannya dengan pelembut pakaian M*lt* yang sering kugunakan. Hanya saja terkadang aku igin dia memperlakukanku seperti wanita yang sesungguhnya dan tentunya bukan hanya tahan hingga 14 hari.

Yesung itu sebenarnya baik, walau terkadang kebaikannya lebih sering ditunjukan dengan cara yang salah. Ya! Benar-benar dengan cara yang salah. Bahkan ia membuat nama panggilan yang sangat ku benci demi menutupi rasa cemas yang melanda dirinya, 'Nona Labil'. Nama macam apa itu? Sungguh jelek seperti wajah nya!

Yesung mencemaskanku? Ah, kontan wajahku memanas mengingat kejadian kemarin. Kalian ingin mengetahuinya? Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter yang akan datang *readers nabok Wookie*

Hei! Kenapa aku yang ditabok? Author itu yang menyuruhku mengatakannya pada kalian. Dialah yang harusnya ditabok! *author dibakar*

Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan...

.

Flashback in normal POV

Ok, berhenti membakarku! Kalian tahu? Cuaca siang ini begitu panas. Dan itu juga membuat seluruh penghuni kelas Yesung dan Wookie hanya terduduk lemas dengan mata 2 watt yang terancam akan putus. Lihatlah betapa nistanya pemandangan yang disuguhkan di kelas itu. Semua makhluk tengah dibanjiri oleh keringat. Bukan! Mereka berkeringat bukan karna sedang melihat cuplikan film yadong atau membaca fic limun seperti yang dilakukan seekor yeoja bernama Lee Hyukjae *plak* yang sedang mojok dengan segala macam hal-hal berbau yadongnya. Yang membuat keringatnya semakin mengucur tat kala ia membayangkan sedang melakukan adegan-adegan panas bersama namjachingunya, Donghae. Melakukan ciuman, lumatan serta pagutan yang akan berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman liar nan memabukkan, tangan-tangan mereka yang sibuk meraba dan meremas disana sini, desahan-desahan liar yang menguar dari bibir manis mereka, dan berakhir di acara puncak dengan melakukan olahraga guling kanan guling kiri dengan gerakan in and out, tak cukup sampai disitu maka mereka akan melakukan ronde- *plakpalakplak* Ok, ini fanfic masih rate T. Tentu saja mereka berkeringat karena kegerahan.

Kita lanjut. Lihat mereka, sama sekali tak berminat untuk memperhatikan pelajaran sastra arab melayu *ngaco* yang tengah diterangkan Pe songsaengnim di depan kelas yang kini kulitnya tengah mengering, menguap karna matahari yang begitu terik siang ini. Mereka sibuk dengan usahanya masing-masing. Usaha untuk mengademkan badan dari raungan raja alam semesta. Ada yang sudah berkipas ria dengan buku pelajaran setebal 5 km *plak* 5 cm maksud ku. Ada yang sudah membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Ada yang membuka jas sekolah, menyisakan kemeja putih tipis didalamnya. Bahkan ada yang sudah membuka kemeja putih itu, membuatnya topless. Bahkan tak jarang ada juga yang ikut membuka celananya ataupun roknya sehingga mengundang tatapan nafsu dari lawan jenisnya dan kemudian mereka *plakdughduarr* Iya insaf deh. Ini fic masi rate T.

Disaat semua mencari usaha ntuk mendinginkan badan, bahkan Yesung yang sudah membuka dua kancing teratasnya, membuatnya tampak sekseh, dua orang yeoja di kelas ini tampak diam-diam saja dengan keringat yang masih mengucur dengan deras dengan muka merah padam. Mereka adalah Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Ryeowook. Jika kau tanya padaku apa yang terjadi pada keduanya maka aku yakin kau sudah tau pasti apa yang dilakukan gadis monyet yang lebih akrab disapa Hyukkie itu. Dia bahkan terus-terusan mencari cara agar suasana tetap hot. Lihatlah betapa ia sudah banjir dengan keringat. Tak ada sedikitpun dia berniat untuk menyudahi acara yadong-yadongan bareng Uya Kuya *plak* maksudku bareng handphonenya yang mengoleksi 69 macam vidio yadong, 79 ringtone desahan-desahan panas, 109 wallpaper orang miskin yang tak memiliki busana, serta 119 screensaver Spongebob *loh?*

Suudahlah, tak perlu kita urus monyet yadong itu. Yang sekarang kupertanyakan itu apa yang terjadi pada uri Wookie? Dia dengan muka memerah, kepala yang terkulai, mata sayu, serta keringat yang dua kali lebih banyak dari Hyukkie mengucur dari pelipisnya. Bukan! Manamungkin dia baru selesai NC *plak* Dia itu yeoja terpolos seantero sekolah ini. Sesekali dapat kulihat teman sebangkunya yang sudah menjabat sebagai sahabatnya menanyakan keadaanya, dan selalu saja dijawabnya dengan senyum sambil berkata...

"Gwaenchana Minnie," benar-benar tidak ingin membuat orang repot *kecuali Yesung*

Kriingg Kringg

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu seluruh siswa berdentang nyaring, itu artinya pulang sekolah! Semua siswa langsung saja berlarian keluar kelas. Bahkan Pe songsaengnim yang telah mengering seperti ikan asin pun tak lagi mereka hiraukan. Kini kelas telah sepi, hanya meninggalkan sepasang makhluk didalamnya. Yesung yang sibuk mengemasi peralatan sekolahnya, serta Wookie yang masih terkulai di mejanya yang berantakan. Sepertinya gadis mungil ini sakit. Merasa ada yang aneh, Yesung dengan canggung mengajaknya berbicara, bukankah jarak tempat duduk mereka tidak jauh?

"Hei kau! Kelas sudah selesai. Kau mau tinggal disini eh?" ucapnya masih berkutat dengan pemberesan barang-barangnya. Merasa tidak ditanggapi Yesungpun mulai kesal dan bermaksud untuk memancing keributan.

"Hei nona labil! Lebih baik kau disini saja dan jangan kembali ke apertementku, ara?" ucapnya lagi dan kini semakin membuatnya kesal. Gadis itu tak kunjung menanggapi ucapannya. Aku juga tak mengerti, sepertinya Yesung juga tidak suka dicueki. Apalagi oleh gadis ini.

Eh? Apa? Dia tidak suka dicueki dengan Wookie? Bukannya dia membenci Wookie? Atau jangan-jangan dia mulai menyukai yeoja manis ini? Ah, kita tunggu saja perkembangannya ya saudara-saudara.

Setelah semua barang Yesung sudah beres, kini tinggal satu hal yang dirasakan Yesung belum beres. Gadis disampingnya. Ya! Ada yang tidak beres dengan Wookie. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam dengan kepala yang ia telungkupkan di kedua tangannya. Yesung yang penasaranpun mendekatinya, memastikan bahwa gadis yang menumpang di rumahnya ini baik-baik saja. Memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepala gadis ini untuk menatapnya. Dan rasa panas langsung merayapi tangannya ketika ia menyentuh kepala mungil itu. Jauh lebih mungil dibanding kepala balon gasnya *plak*

"Wookie, kau demam!" ucapnya entah pada siapa. Tentu saja Wookie yang dimaksud tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan, Wookie bahkan tak dapat merasakan tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Satu yang mereka berdua tak sadari adalah bahwa ini kali pertama Yesung memanggil yeoja imut itu dengan nama panggilannya. Semakin menarik bukan? *reader: Bukan!*

Seketika rasa cemas merayapi diri Yesung dan detik itu juga ia membereskan semua peralatan Wookie ke dalam tas hijau muda gadis itu dan menentengnya dibahunya, berbaur dengan tas miliknya.

Setelah itu ia berhenti sejenak, berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membawa Wookie. Saat itu juga ia merona, walau mati-matian ia menggerutui sikap anehnya yang datang tiba-tiba, tidak ada pilihan lain untuk membawa Wookie selain menggendongnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia raih tengkuk dan bagian belakang lutut gadis itu, menggendongnya ala chef Farra Queen *plak* Ok, kita serius. Maksudku ala bridal style. Ketika sampai di parkiran, langsung ia dudukkan gadis mungil itu di jok belakang Honda CBRnya dan memeganginya. Satu pertanyaan yang timbul sekarang dalam otaknya adalah bagaimana cara ia membawa Wookie di atas motornya sedangkan yang dibawa untuk menegakkan kepalanya saja ia tak sanggup? Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas dipikirannya. Ide yang bahkan akan ia kutuk habis-habisan kalau Wookie sedang tak sakit.

segera ia duduk di jok kemudi motornya, ia melingkarkan kedua tangan Wookie kepinggangnya yang sempat membuatnya merona sesaat. Kemudian sebelah tangannya mengambil celana basket dari tasnnya dan mengikat kedua tangan Wookie yang sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya. Bukankah dengan begini gadis itu tidak akan jatuh walau ia mengendarai motornya seperti malaikat kesetanan? Yah, walau kini ia sedang mati-matian memulihkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak diluar kendali. Berada dalam jarak sedekat ini, merasakan pelukan dan suhu panas tubuh yeoja itu membuatnya ikut kepanasan. Ayolah Yesung! Jangan sampai fantasi mu berkaliaran liar seperi Hyukkie yang kini mungkin tengah melakukan duet 'Oh no oh yes~' bersama pacarnya, Donghae.

Ok, tanpa banyak cincong yang mungkin bisa membuat author merubah rate fic ini, lebih baik ia menyelamatkan Wookienya. Langsung saja ia tancap gas menuju apartement surganya.

.

.

Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh Yesung membawa Wookie masuk kedalam kamar mungil milik Yeoja ini. Tentu mereka kini telah berada di apartement mewah milik Yesung. Direbahkannya tubuh ringkih yeoja itu dengan perlahan. Entahlah, ia pun tak tahu kenapa bisa jadi sekhawatir ini. Setelah membuat gadis itu berada dalam posisi yang nyaman, ia pun beranjak ke dapur, bermaksud membuatkan bubur untuk gadis malang itu. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah tangannya ditarik oleh Wookie dan menyebabkannya kembali menoleh kearah yeoja mungil itu.

"Yessungiee~ jangan usir aku..." ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat sangat imut disertai kedua alisnya yang bertaut. Meninggalkan kesan imut walau matanya tengah tertutup. Yesung yang memperhatikan tingkah Wookie cuma bisa terdiam. Dia hanya berdiri mematung dengan menatap Wookie tajam. Bukan tatapaan tajam penuh peperangan yang selama ini ia tujukan untuk gadis itu. Namun tajam kali ini adalah tajam dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia juga tak mengerti. Rasa cemas, simpatik, peduli dan juga gemas bercampur menjadi satu.

'Kenapa aku ini?' batinya bingung. Bagaikan boomerang, ia seakan terpukul oleh senjatanya sendiri ketika ia mengingat kata-kata kasarnya tentang cinta yang dengan sok tahunya ia lontarkan pada gadis mungil dihadapannya.

'Jadi aku mulai mencintainya gitu?' batinnya lagi. Seakan mengalami peperangan dalam batinnya yang sungguh membuatnya pusing.

"Yesssunggiee~ Wookie kan inginnya tinggal sama Yecuung! Jangan usir Wookie dong~" ucapnya lagi dan kini disertai dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti. Membuat Yesung mengerang frustasi, menahan mati-matian rasa gemasnya. Ia juga heran kenapa Kim Ryeowooknya bisa berubah menjadi semenggemaskan ini. Perlahan ia dekati Wokkie dan duduk dipinggir pantai *ngerusak suasana lu thor!* maaf, pinggir ranjang maksudku. Perlahan ia lepaskan tangan Wookie yang mencengkram tangannya, namun sia-sia! Cengkraman Wookie semakin kuat, dan ia tidak mau menyakiti Wookie hanya karna melepas paksa genggaman tangan mungil itu.

Yesung diam sejenak, memandangi wajah Wookie yang kelewat polos ketika tertidur. Desiran halus langsung menyergap bagian dadanya ketika ia menatap Wookie lekat. Perlahan dielusnya rambut hitam Wookie. Rambut yang sangat halus dan wangi. Lihatlah dia! Bahkan ia semakin terpesona sekarang dengan Wookie. Terus dipandanginya Wajah Wookie yang benar-benar menenangkan tanpa menyadari ia telah memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Yesung berhenti ketika wajahnya sudah berada tepat di depan wajah Wookie. Dipandangnya begitu lekat wajah itu. Mencari-cari hal yang bisa mambuatnya menjadi gila seperti ini.

"Kau! Sebenarnya yang mana dirimu? Kau yang periang kah? Atau kau yang pemarah? Kau yang pemalu dan manis? Atau kau yang kejam dan seperti iblis? Atau bahkan kau yang polos seperti anak TK seperti ini?" bisiknya perlahan tepat di depan wajah Wookie. Tangannya yang bebas tak henti-hentinya membelai lembut rambut gadis itu. Sedang yang satunya masih menjadi tawanan Wookie.

Tiba-tiba Wookie mengernyit, bibirnya mengerucut dan menggumam tak jelas, membuat lawan yang kini ada dihadapannya hanya menggerutu frustasi akan tingkah manisnya itu. Bukannya memperdulikan kondisi Yesung, Wookie malah semakin menjadi dalam igauannya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah membuatku gila, Kim Ryeowook!" ucapnya tajam penuh dengan nada frustasi. Baru saja Wookie ingin membuka mulutnya untuk kembali mengigau, tapi...

"Ecccuuu~ ngh" igauannya berhasil dibungkam oleh bibir Yesung. Pemuda itu dengan berani menjamah bibir yang kini pucat milik gadis di depannya. Denga penuh kelembutan dan tak jarang sedikit rasa frustasi ia tuangkan dalam ciuman tersebut. Ciuman yang mungkin akan menumbuhkan tunas cinta diantara keduanya.

Untuk sejenak biarlah seperti ini. Untuk sejenak biarlah pemuda itu bersikap egois. Untuk sejenak biarlah Yesung merendahkan dirinya dan membuang gengsinya yang tingginya sampai lapisan langit terluar. Dan kini, dengan seluruh rasa yang ada, rasa yang baru ia kumpulkan perlahan, dilumatnya bibir mungil Wookie dengan penuh kelembutan dan hati-hati. Takut san pemilik bibir akan terbangun dan memergokinya sedang berbuat hal yang mencurigakan. Ketika itu juga ia merasakan cengkraman tangan Wookia pada tangannya mengendur. Dan ciuman itu terlepas ketika dirasanya si gadis membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas. Sejenak ia pandangi wajah Wookie yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi tenang. Ia tersenyum sejenak. Membayangkan betapa ia kini telah menjadi orang yang terlihat paling bodoh atas tindakannya barusan. Perlahan ia lepaskan tangan Wookie yang tadi telah melonggar dan meletakkannya hati-hati disamping badan gadis itu. Ia berdiri dan kembali memandangi wajah damai itu sejenak.

"Mungkin aku mulai tertarik pada mu, Kim Ryeowook. Ya, tertarik," ucapnya tersenyum penuh arti kemudian melenggang ke dapur. Ya Yesung! Kau memang tengah tertarik pada Wookie! Kau sedang tertarik oleh pesona dan cinta seorang Wookie yang muncul entah sejak kapan dan bodohnya baru kau sadari saat ini.

Dan siang itupun dihabiskan Yesung untuk merawat Wookie. Mengompres tubuhnya *ralat* keningnya saja maksudku. Membenarkan selimutnya, bahkan senantiasa menunggunya hingga ia sadar hingga sore menjelang.

Jam kini menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Mata Wookie yang lelah terpejam sejak tadi kini terbuka. Ia mengerjap sesaat sebelum terkaget oleh apa yang dilihatnya. Dia, kini tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan disampinnya kini terlihat Yesung sedang duduk tertidur dengan kepala yang jatuh tepat diatas ranjangnya.

'Dia merawatku?' batinnya dengan rona merah yang muncul dikedua pipinya. Dengan itu pula Yesung terbangun dan mendapati Wookie tengah terduduk diatas ranjangnya. Seketika rasa canggung merayapi Yesung, mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan tadi pada bibir mungil Wookie yang kini sedikit memerah. Tapi ia cukup bersyukur karna bibir itu sudah tidak pucat seperti tadi. Entah itu karna Wookie sudah membaik atau karna efek ciuman yang baru saja ia ciptakan.

"Kau sudah baikan?" ucap Yesung sedatar mungkin, mengabaikan perasaan membeludak didalam dadanya. Wookie yang dipandangi hanya salah tingkah dan mengangguk kecil.

'Huh, jadi gadis pemalu lagi eh?' batin Yesung melihat tingkah Wookie.

"K-kau merawatku Yesungie?" tanya Wookie yang sukses membuat Yesung terdiam, memikirkan jawaban yang akan dipakai untuk mrnyangkal. Anak ini! Beraninya kalau si Wookie tak sadar saja! Copo ah! *plak*

"Kau jangan salah sangka dulu," ucapnya masih datar.

"Aku melakukannya-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan bicaranya suara cempreng Wookie lebih dahulu menginterupsinya.

"Jadi benar kau merawatku?" ucap Wookie maruk. Sekarang matanya berbinar-binar menatap Yesung.

"Kau mencemaskanku Yesungie?" sambung Wookie, memberikan yesung tatapan jahil dan mengedipkan matanya penuh goda. Lihat, Yesung sudah menggerutu tak jelas didepannya.

"Baru saja kau malu-malu, sudah jadi penggoda lagi. Benar-benar labil! Sudah, makan bubur mu sana!" perintah Yesung melirik semangkuk bubur di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Wookie. Bermaksud mengelak dari jawaban yang Wookie butuhkan atas pertanyaannya. Dengan mencibir Wookie pun meraih mangkuk bubur itu dan mulai memakannya.

"Jadi kau mencemaskanku ya?" ucap Wookie tanpa melirik Yesung.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mencemaskanmu, nona labil!" bentak Yesung mulai sebal. Bahkan ia tidak perduli jika beberapa saat yang lalu hatinya baru saja berbunga-bunga beberapa jam yang lalu. Ketika sadar, Wookie akan lebih sering memancing urat kemarahanmu keluar.

"Jadi untuk apa kau merawatku?" tanya Wookie memasang jurus andalannya. Watados no jutsu.

"I-itu karna... Tentu saja itu karna aku tak mau kehilangan pembantu geratis!" ucapnya tergagap dan langsung meninggalkan kamar Wookie, meninggalkan sebuah tanda tanya besar diatas kepala Wookie. Menyadari tingkah aneh Yesung barusan membuat Wookie terkikik geli.

"Jadi benar dia mencemaskanku? Ah senangnya~" ucapnya kembali cerah. Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan tenaga, dan ditengah sore menjelang malam itu ia berteriak dengan suara puluhan oktaf.

"GOMAWOOO YESUUUNGGIIEEEEEE! KAU MEMANG JODOH YANG BAIK!" ucapnya membahana keseluruh penjuru apartement Yesung. Membuat seng pemilik yang tepat berada disamping kamarnya mengumpat tak jelas karena kebodohan seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Dan kini aku telah benar-benar menjadi gila," ucap Yesung merana. Dan entah sejak kapan mengatai dirinya gila kini sudah menjadi salah satu hobi terpendam *?*nya

End of flashback

.

Hiks... Hiks...

Miris sekali rasanya. Air mata ku tak mau berhenti. Kau tahu para readers? Memotong bawang adalah hal yang paling kubenci! Liat nih, sudah berapa air mata yang kubuang gara-gara memotong bawang? *gubrak*

Jadi bagaimana ceritaku tadi? Ah, ada yang ingin kukatakan. Tahukah kalian? Saat aku pingsan, aku bermimpi kalau Yesung akan mengusirku dari apartementnya, tapi aku bersikeras menolak dan memohon padanya agar tetap bisa tinggal di apartementnya. Dan yang membuatku terkejut, ia tiba-tiba saja menciumku dengan lembut. Tidak masuk akal kan? Dan yang paling aneh, ketika aku bangun, aku merasakan bibirku agak memerah. Ah... Aku frustasi nih.

Blamm

Oh, bukankah itu suara pintu luar? Apa Yesung sudah pulang latihan?

"Yesungie, kau kah itu?" tanyaku nyaring tanpa meninggalkan masakanku.

"Bukan! Aku maling!" ucapnya menjawab. Eh? Apa katanya? Maling? Jadi dia bukan Yesung? Huh, dasar maling! Kukira Yesungku yang datang.

"Oh, kukira kau Yesung. Padahal aku sudah senang-senang mengira Yesungku yang pulang. Ternyata maling ya? Yauda deh, kalo gitu," ucapku kuat, berharap si maling mendengar. *ini orang polos ato babo yak?*ditendang*

Author POV

"Btw, ngapai lu kemari ling?" tanya Wookie mendadak gaul tanpa mengalihkan konsentrasi memasaknya. Sementara Yesung yang diyakini sebagai maling sudah berjalan mendekati Wookie. Sesekali mencibir akan kepolosan Wookie yang kelewat batas. Dan itu membuat otak jahilnya bekerja. Kini ia tepat berada dibelakang Wookie. Dan dalam sekali gerakan bibirnya tepat berada di depan telinga Wookie.

"Tentu saja untuk menculikmu," bisiknya disertai seringaian di telinga Wookie, membuat sang pemilik terkejut dan baru menyadari kalau yang namanya maling itu kerjaannya ya pasti mencuri *telmi nia anak*plak* langsung saja terjatuh. Ia terlalu shock. Namun seketika telinganya menangkap gelak tawa yang membahana di ruangan itu, membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan kontan wajahnya memanas melihat seseorang tengah berkacak pinggang dengan tawa yang meledak-ledak. Dengan kesalnya ia meraih panci yang ada disampingnya, berniat menghajar kepala balon gas itu hingga kempes. Sialnya, niat jahatnya ketahuan, menyebabkan sang kepala balon gas duluan ngacir dari dapur.

"YYYYYEEESSSUUNNGGGIIIIEEEEE SIIALLLLLLL!" dengan ini pun saya menyatakan caps lock saya jebol gara-gara teriakan Wookie. Sementara Yesung tak henti-hentinya melontarkan tawa laknat dari dalam kamarnya yang terkunci rapat. Dan sekali lagi aku ingatkan, bukan karna ia melakukan NC. Karna ini rate masi rate T.

.

.

Krik krik krikkk

TBC

*plakgedebukdoermeeawwww*

Ok, chapter ini sukses author buat dengan hancurnya. Yadongnya si author lagi kumat. Malangnya karya ku *halah*

Oia, di chap kemarin banyak bgt typonya. Mian ya para readers. Ok, bales ripiu dulu.

**JiYoo861015** : Iya tuh! Si Wookie polosnya kelewatan. Minta dimakan aja tu anak. Mengenai mereka akan bersatunya kapan, di chap ini gimana? uda ada tanda-tandanya belom? Gomawo R&R nya ya ^^ jangan lupa RnR lagi

**Nam seul mi** : Ini udah dipanjangin. Masi kurang panjang ga? Hehe, ini juga uda apdet kilat. Gomawo R&R nya ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**YellowPinkBlue** : Cheonmane Chingu. Ia nih! Pair number 1 aku bener-bener ngelangka. Jarang-jarang ada YeWook di ffn . Gomawo uda R&R ya ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

Makasi buat semua yang uda baca fic aku ya, terlebih yang uda ninggalin jejak *ngelirik nama-nama diatas*. Sama silent reader *kalo ada* aku juga ngucapin gomawo ^^ kalo sempet ripiu yak

Trakhir RRREEEVVIIEWWWW! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Cast :

-Yesung as namja

-Ryeowook as yeoja

-Anggota Suju lainnya

-Anggota SNSD

Genre : Romance/drama? Sedikit fantasi *mungkin?*

Disclaimer : Ye punya Wook, Wook punya ye, Ye dan Wook saling mempunyai. XD

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi bergizi dan baik untuk pencernaan. *dilempar* R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!

.

"YYYYYEEESSSUUNNGGGIIIIEEEEE SIIALLLLLLL!" teriak Wookie kesal, sedangkan Yesung tak henti-hentinya tertawa laknat dari dalam kamarnya.

.

Your Eyes

Selamat pagi semua. Hari ini pagi begitu cerah. Matahari tersenyum lebar, burung-burung bernyanyi, penambah semangat hidup bagi setiap makhluk yang ada di bumi. Tak terkecuali dengan sepasang makhluk yang tinggal di sebuah apartement mewah sana. Yesung dan Wookie.

"Bekal sudah siap. Saatnya berangkat sekolah. Yesungie... Ayo pergi!" suara cempreng Wookie menggema di seluruh ruangan apertement yang terbilang tidak mungil ini.

"Ga usah pake teriak gitu kenapa sih. Kau kira suara mu merdu hah?" Yesung yang baru keluar dari kamarnya melancarkan aksi protes terhadap gadis manis yang bahkan terlalu polos untuk mengerti arti protes. Jadi percuma ia protes, bukan?

"Aku kan cuma ingin memanggilmu," Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan.

"Tapi ga perlu pake teriak, nona labil! Aku heran... Jangan-jangan umma mu dulu ngidam makan speeker ya ketika mengandung mu?" Yesung cekikikan ga jelas. Tanpa ia lihatpun, ia tahu pasti seperti apa kini wajah kesal seorang Ryeowook.

"Ya! Berhenti mengataiku nona labil! Kepala mu itu yang patut dipertanyakan. Ukurannya saja sudah labil," ternyata panggilan dari Yesung sanggup membangunkan jiwa setan Wookie. Tuh liat aja seringaiannya. Kalo dibiarkan terus, bisa-bisa Yesung yang hancur.

"Terserah kau saja. Bisa gila aku terus berdebat denganmu," Yesung berjalan keluar dari 'apartement mereka'. Sedangkan Wookie hanya mengikutinya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Memang kau sudah gila," tambah Wookie kemudian.

Selalu seperti itu setiap paginya. Kini baik Yesung maupun Wookie sudah menemukan cara tersendiri untuk berinteraksi walau interaksi tersebut pada akhirnya akan ber pada perkelahian kecil dan sedikit ejekan yang terlontar dari bibir manis mereka.

Ujung-ujungnya mereka pasti berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Yesung keluar sebagai pecundang dalam peperangan tersebut.

Sekarang hubungan keduanya tak lagi secanggung dulu. Baik Yesung maupun Wookie, perlahan mereka berdua mulai bisa menyadari kehadiran

masing-masing walau belum bisa saling memahami.

Jangankan saling memahami, mereka saja belum paham betul apa yang tengah mereka rasakan terhadap diri mereka sekarang. Biarlah waktu yang menjawab.

.

.

Wookie POV

"Aaaaaaaa... Pelankan motormu Yesunggie!" ucapku yang tengah memegang pinggang Yesung erat. Dia ini, saat mengendarai motor memang seperti kuda lumping kesurupan. Ah, bisa kau bayangkan betapa takutnya aku saat ini. Ia tengah mengendarai motor merahnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata ditengah jalanan yang ramai seperti ini. Bibirku saja sudah merot-merot kaya Komeng yang membintangi iklan Ya*m*a* J*pi*e*. Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu si Komeng. Aku ini salah satu fansnya Komeng. XD

Brruummm

"Yesssuungggiieeee bbaabooo!" teriakku semakin kencang ketika merasakan ia semakin menggas motornya. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat.

Tuhan, tolong jangan cabut dulu nyawa anak Mu ini. Aku bahkan belum menikah. Tunggu aku nikah dulu ya Tuhan, trus punya anak, cucu, anak dari cucu, cucu dari cucu, anak dari anak cucu, cucu dari anak cucu, dan anak dari cucunya anak cucu baru boleh kau ambil nyawaku.

Kurasakan motor yang dikendarai Yesung memelan. Tuhan mendengarkan doaku!

Kubuka mataku perlahaan, ternyata kami sudah memasuki sekolah toh. Pantas saja ia memelankan laju motornya.

"Yesung-sama datang! Kyaa..." teriak salah satu wanita begitu melihat kami sampai di parkiran. Semua orang melihat ke arah kami, tepatnya sih ke arah Yesung. Dan kau tahu? Pasti tidak!

Berbondong-bondong gadis langsung mengeremuni tempat kami ketika Yesung memarkirkan motornya. Haha... Bisa kurasakan pandangan menusuk dari yeoja-yeoja yang merupakan anggota dari fansclub Yesung ketika dia membantuku turun dari motornya yang tinggi. Bodo amat ah! Siapa suruh suka sama jodoh orang!

"Yesung-sama, apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Yesung-ssi, aku buatkan bekal untukmu,"

"Yesung-sama, saranghae~"

Teriak para yeoja itu mengganas. Kulihat Yesung cuma diam sambil melayangkan tatapan acuh kedepan, tak berniat samasekali mengurusi segerombolan makhluk yang kehausan akan pandangan seorang Yesung.

Hah, dia ini! Tidak ada bersyukurnya punya banyak penggemar.

Apa aku belum menceritakannya pada kalian?

Yesung ini merupakan siswa paling populer di sekolah. Kau tanya kenapa?

Satu, ia populer karna ia tampan. Dua, dia itu kaptennya tim basket di sekolah kami. Tiga, keluarganya yang merupakan salah satu donatur terbesar sekolah ini. Empat, prestasinya dalam bidang akademik juga lumayan bagus.

Dan yang terakhir, yang membuatnya akhir-akhir ini lebih populer dan sering menjadi bahan pembicaraan adalah karena ada seorang yeoja manis yang imutnya ga ketulungan ngaku-ngaku sebagai jodohnya. Dan gadis itu adalah aku!

Yaaaa... Chukae for me. Sekarang, mari kita lihat keadaan sekitar. Yeoja-yeoja tadi masih berkumpul dan memandang Yesung dengan mupeng. Sementara Yesung? Omooo... Baru aku sadar dia sudah jauh berjalan didepan. Aku ditinggalin? Hiks, tega sekali kau Kepala tabung gas!

"Yessungiee~ tunggu aku!" teriakku kuat sambil mengejarnya. Bisa kulihat beberapa yeoja melemparkan deathglarenya kearah ku. Sabodo sama kalian. Diakan jodohku! Seharusnya aku yang marah sama kalian semua karna uda berani deketin milik orang.

Kulajukan kakiku melangkah kebih cepat mengejar Yesung. Namun kulihat ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika segerombolan yeoja menghadangnya dan itu membuatku memelankan langkahku dan berhenti tepat di belakang Yesung.

Kupandangi tajam yeoja-yeoja cantik yang kini juga melihatku dengan tatapan menusuk. Aku tidak suka mereka!

"Pagi Yesungie. Diikuti lagi heh?" ucap salah satu diantara mereka sambil tersenyum remeh menatapku. Yeoja yang paling mencolok diantara yeoja-yeoja lainnya itu kalau aku tak salah namanya Jessica kan? Ia! Aku pasti tak salah.

Dia terlihat seperti ketua rentenir dibanding ketua genk. Dan dia yang selalu memandangiku sangat tajam. Menyebalkan!

"Maksudmu?" kulihat Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung,

"Itu, anak anjing malang yang baru kau pungut,"

Heh? Apa-apaan matanya itu? Kenapa memandangku remeh begitu saat mengatakan anak anjing?

Yesung melirik sekilas kearahku kemudian tersenyum remeh.

"Kalau dia anak anjing, lalu kau apa?" kini giliran Yesung yang tersenyum remeh kearah Jessica sambil melempar pandangan dinginnya. Hahaha... Rasakan itu!

"Dia itu induk anjingnya, Yessungie~" ucapku santai sambil tersenyum santai dan memasang pose yang santai. Kulihat semua yang ada disini memandangiku terkejut. Eh? Memang ada yang salah dengan ucapanku barusan?

"Babo!" bisik Yesung sekilas.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook, sudah merasa hebat eh?" kurasakan Jessica memasang aura aneh sambil menatapku tajam. Kenapa dia?

"Wae? Bukankah aku benar? Kalau aku anak anjing, maka aku akan imut-imut. Seperti kenyataannya sih. Tetapi kalau induk anjing? Persis galak sepertimu!" ujarku apa adanya. Apa aku salah berkata demikian?

"Ya! Kau!" kulihat tangannya melayang kearahku, namun sebelum mengenaiku, Yesung terlebih dulu menepis tangannya, membuat kami semua terkejut.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan. Kau nona labil, cepat jalan!" Yesung menarik tanganku setelah sebelumnya memandang Jessica dingin.

Khekhekhe... Aku menang. Kulemparkan seringaian kemenanganku saat melewati gerombolan yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Weeeeee," tak lupa kujulurkan lidahku. Hahaha... Jadi tadi Yesung melindungiku? Senangnya...

Normal POV

"Cih, tunggu saja saatnya!"

.

.

Yesung terus menarik Wookie manjauh dari gerombolan gadis-gadis manis tadi. Diapun sadar, tak banyak yang dapat ia lakukan jika para yeoja tadi sudah mengganas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hah?" Yesung berhenti setelah merasa cukup jauh dari Jessica dan langsung membentak Wookie.

"Kenapa kau malah membentakku?"

"Aku tidak membantakmu!"

"Tidak memang. Tapi kau berkata padaku dengan suara yang kuat!"

"Aish... Kau itu bodoh atau babbo?"

Wookie diam sejenak setelah mendengar apa yang Yesung katakan barusan. Seperti ada yang mengganjal.

"Dua-duanya sama, bodoh! Pertanyaanmu tidak kreatif!" Yesung hanya menganga lebar mendengar perkataan Wookie. Bisa-bisanya yeoja ini mengkritik apa yang ia lontarkan ketika mereka tengah berkelahi.

Lalu apa bedanya membentak dengan berkata dengan suara kuat? Yesung benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan gadis ini.

"Aiish, apa sih yang dilihat yeoja-yeoja itu darimu? Kelihatannya saja pintar, tak tahunya babonya kelewatan. Kau tak pantas digandrungi banyak yeoja!" ucap Wookie sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau iri heh? Atau mungkin kau cemburu?" tiba-tiba seringaian Yesung memenuhi wajahnya.

"Cemburu? Apa aku memperoleh makanan jika aku cemburu?" Wookie memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. Lagi-lagi membuat Yesung frustasi.

"Hah, lupakan saja!"

"Ya, kenapa kau berbicara seperti tadi di depan Jessica?" Yesung menatap Wookie ragu, tak yakin akan ucapan yang akan terlontar dari bibir mungil di depannya. Pasti akan mengerikan untuknya.

"Hee? Kenapa ya? Kan induk anjing memang galak, karna Jessica sering memandangku seperti anjing herder kelaparan, kupanggil saja dia dengan sebutan itu," benar- benar jawaban yang supper polos dari seorang Wookie. Benar kan apa yang dia pikirkan tadi?

Kembali Yesung menggerutu tak jelas.

"Kau tak takut dengan mereka?"

"Takut kenapa?"

"Mereka bisa saja berbuat jahat padamu, mengingat kau telah mempermalukan mereka, apalagi di depanku," Yesung menatap Wokkie horor.

"Kenapa aku harus takut?"

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Wookie menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Kalau Yesungie ada bersamaku?" Senyum polos khas anak TK menghiasi wajah Wookie, semakin membuat perasaan Yesung bergejolak tak karuan.

"Hah, terserah kau saja," tapi dengan bodohnya sibodoh ini mengelak mati-matian terhadap perasaannya. Benar-benar si bodoh yang malang.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kakinya menggema di sebuah lorong apartement yang terbuka. Rambut ikalnya bergerak pelan kala semilir angin bertiup. Kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan menutupi kedua iris hitam pekat nan tajam miliknya.

Pemuda tampan itu berhenti ketika menemukan apartement yang ia cari. Apartement dengan nomor 203. Apartement dimana seseorang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Apartemen kakak sepupunya. Apartement Yesung.

Senyum *ralat* seringaiannya tampak semakin lebar ketika ia menekan sejumlah kode rahasia yang bisa mengantarnya masuk kedalam tempat yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ketika membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi terkejut hyungnya ketika melihatnya ada di rumah ini.

Sudah pasti hyugnya itu akan tersenyum masam, mengingat dia punya 1001 macam cara untuk membuat hyungnya bad mood seharian.

"Aku numpang sebentar ya, Yesunggie-hyung," Dilangkahkannya kakinya memasuki apartement. Setelah meletakkan kopernya di ruang tamu, ia beranjak ke kamar milik'nya'.

Ya, kamar tamu yang ada di apartement Yesung ini dulunya memang sering ditempatinya jika ia berkunjung.

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum dia berbulu (?) dan sebelum Wookie menjajah hidup Yesung dan mengambil alih kepemilikan.

"Mwoo?" matanya membulat lebar ketika ia membuka pintu kamar'nya'. Benar-benar kaget dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Sejak kapan kamar'nya' yang notabene pria sejati berubah jadi kamar yeoja?

Sprei berwarna ungu tua dengan motiv beruang putih, belum lagi boneka Winnie The Pooh di atas tempat tidur yang ukurannya hampir sepinggangnya. Gordin ungu muda berenda, wallpapper dinding yang entah kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan berwarna ungu dengan beberapa gambar bunga berwarna oranye.

Sungguh demi setan yang sedang kesetanan! Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada hyungnya tersebut.

Tunggu? Kamar seperti yeoja?

Jangan-jangan Hyungnya 'memelihara' seorang yeoja di apartementnya?

Atau jangan-jangan hyungnya kini telah meninggalkan jati dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki dan beralih profesi menjadi waria?

Pletakkk

Ia menjitak kepalanya sendiri. Tak mungkin hyungnya jadi banci kan? Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Tak mau ambil pusing, segera saja ia rebahkan tubuh jakungnya di kasur berseprei ungu itu, kemudian meraih boneka besar dan memeluknya. Dalam hitungan detik ia sudah terlelap. Bukankah perjalanan dari Amerika ke Korea itu melelahkan?

.

.

Langit terlihat mendung ketika hari mulai beranjak sore. Jalanan yang tadinya sepi, kini mulai dipadati kendaraan yang begitu ramai. Maklum, ini sudah jam pulang kantor.

Motor merah milik Yesung kini tengah melaju sedang di jalanan yang ramai tadi. Kalau saja gadis di belakangnya tidak terus-terusan menjambak rambutnya, sudah ia pastikan motor merahnya akan melaju seperti malaikat kesetanan.

Namun ternyata si 'malaikat' baik hati di belakangnya telah memberinya wejangan berupa jambakan yang hampir membuat kulit kepalanya lepas. Jadilah ia sekarang mengendarai motornya seperti setan kemalaikatan (?)

Yeoja dibelakangnya bahkan lebih pantas dibilang raja setan yang kesetanan kakeknya raja setan daripada malaikat.

"Yesunggie~" panggil wookie mendekatkan bibirnya ke kuping Yesung. Membuat angin tak dapat menghalangi apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Hmm"

"Apa kau menyukai Jessica?" Wookie mulai menyenderkan dagunya pada bahu kiri Yesung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aishh... Kau ini bodoh atau babbo sih?"

"Itu tak ada bedanya, nona labil! Berbahasalah dengan benar! Kau ini tidak kretif!" bagai boomerang untuk Wookie saat Yesung mengulang kata-katanya di sekolah tadi pagi. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Ya! aku sedang bertanya, kenapa kau malah mengkritikku?"

"Salahkan kau yang tadi pagi mengkritikku," ucap Yesung ketus.

"Yessungie~ jawab aku... Apa kau ada perasaan pada Jessica?" Wookie mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada pinggang Yesung. Kini kedua tangannya telah melingkar sempurna di pinggang Yesung. Kepala yang tadi berdiri tegak di bahu kirinya, kini telah tertunduk namun tetap tak beranjak dari sana.

Posisi yang sanggup membuat Yesung mengutuk jantung yang harus berdegup untuk memompa darah. Apalagi kini jantungnya harus bekerja ekstra untuk memompa darahnya yang mengalir lebih cepat akibat ulah manja Wookie. Mati-matian ia buang rasa gugupnya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ucapnya canggung. Beruntung ia masih bisa mengendalikan motornya disaat serangan jantung dadakan seperti ini.

"Aniya. Jawab saja!"

"Memang kalaupun aku suka atau tidak, apa hubungannya denganmu?" Yesung yang mulai bisa mengendalikan jantungnya bertanya datar.

"Kau selalu seperti itu, Yessungie... Mengesalkan!" Wookie mendengus pelan, kini dagunya telah kembali bersandar tegak di bahu kiri Yesung.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuaan yeoja imut itu, Yesung tersenyum simpul ketika mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Aku memang benar kan? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa denganmu,"

"Tentu saja ad—"

"Karna aku jodoh mu? Ayolah nona labil! Berhenti menganggapku seperti itu," Yesung yang berhasil memotong kata-kata Wookie entah kenapa membuat Wookie bungkam.

Entahlah, rasanya yeoja itu tertusuk oleh perkataan Yesung barusan.

'Aish... Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi diam? Apa aku salah bicara?' batin Yesung bertanya. Pemuda satu ini tengah bingung mendapati gadis di belakangnya hanya diam sambil menghela nafas. Mungkin dia memang telah salah bicara.

"Yesungie, maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?" akhirnya suara Wookie berhasil membuat Yesung mendesah lega.

"Tidak mau,"

"Ayolah Sunggiee~ Bukankah aku tak pernah minta yang macam-macam padamu sebelumnya?" Wookie mulai membujuk.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau bermacam-macam,"

"Kau ini memang payah!" dengus Wookie kesal.

"Ayolah... Sekali saja. Jebal Yecungiee~" kini bukan hanya memohon, tapi Wookie mulai melancarkan aksi memelasnya sambil sesekali menoel-noel pinggang Yesung yang ia peluk.

Yeoja itu kini telah mengetahui kelemahan Yesung. Belakangan ia perhatikan Yesung sering kali tak berkutik jika ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang ia anggap imut. Seperti memelas contohnya?

Dan kini Yesung tengah terdiam, tampak kaku mengendarai motornya.

"Memang aku harus berjanji apa?"

Binggo! Benar kan apa yang Wookie bilang!

"Kau harus berjanji tidak akan pernah menyukai Jessica!"

Hening

Ucapan Wookie barusan mampu membuat Yesung terdiam dan sempat kehilangan kendali motornya.

"Hahahahahahahahaha," tiba-tiba saja tawa Yesung meledak dan membuat Wookie mengernyit heran menatapnya.

"Ya! kenapa tertawa?"

"Hahaha... Kau ini! Hal tidak penting seperti itu kenapa harus dijanjikan segala?" ucap Yesung yang masih cekikikan. Ia merasa gadis dibelakangnya ini kekanakan sekali.

"Bahkan kau bukan yeojachingu ku," tambahnya kemudian.

Wookie tersentak. Ucapan Yesung barusan entah kenapa sangat menyakiti hatinya. Kontan ia terdiam, kepalanya kembali tertunduk.

Yesung yang menyadari kelakuan gadis'nya' barusan jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Bukan sedikit juga sih, tapi ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Wookie-ah," Wookie mendongakkan kepalanya, mengembalikan posisi dagunya di bahu Yesung. Terkejut mendengar Yesung memanggil namanya untuk pertama kali. Ya! Pertama kali untuknya disaat ia sadar. Selama ini ia selalu dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Nona Labil' oleh namja itu.

"Walau kau tak menyuruhku berjanji, aku tak akan sudi menyukai yeoja bernama Jessica itu," Yesung tersenyum, walau matanya fokus menatap jalanan yang mereka telusuri, tapi terpancar jelas kejujuran di dalam matanya.

Entahlah. Entah Yesung melakukan ini untuk Wookie atau untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia juga tak tahu perasaannya.

Senyum mengembang di permukaan bibir Wookie.

"Jinja?" dieratkannya pelukannya pada pinggang Yesung

"Em"

Hanya gumaman serta anggukanlah yang dapat Wookie trima, namun itu semua telah melegakan hati dan pikirannya.

Kini ia tak perlu takut kan, jika Jessica dekat-dekat dengan Yesungnya?

"Gomawo Yessungiiee~" teriak Wookie senang. Ia tenggelamkan kepalanya dalam punggung Yesung.

"Saranghae"

Degg

Walaupun samar, Yesung masih bisa mendengar bisikan yeoja itu di punggungya. Sejenak ia tersenyum manis.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Yesung begitu senang saat ini. Ia senang ketika gadis itu yang terang-terangan menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyukai Jessica. Ia senang ketika gadis itu memeluk pinggangnya seperti saat ini.

Dan rasanya ia kelewat senang ketika gadis itu mengungkapkan hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

Gadis bernama Wookie itu tak sadar jika kini orang yang ia sukai telah mengetahui perasaannya.

.

.

"Ya! Jangan menghalangi jalanku, nona labil!"

"Aku tak menghalangimu, babbo!"

"Tapi kau berjalan di depanku!"

"Kau kira ini jalan nenek moyang mu, kepala tabung gas?"

"Minggir, aku mau buka pintu,"

"Biar aku yang buka! 123321,"

Pintu apartement mereka terbuka.

"Awas jangan menghalangi! Aku mau masuk!"

"Kau kenapa dorong-dorong sih? Tidak sopan!"

"Hah, terserah!"

Wookie hanya sweatdrop.

Hah, selalu seperti ini. Padahal rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka akur. Kenapa sekarang bertengkar lagi, heh?

Blamm

Dentuman pintu kamar Yesung menyadarkan Wookie dari acara cengonya. Pemuda itu walau sangat ia sukai tapi terkadang menyebalkannya minta ampun.

"Aku tak akan memasak untukmu malam ini, Yesunggiieee!" teriak Wookie keras. Dan beberapa detik kemudian...

Blammmm

Gantian pintu kamar Wookie yang berdentum.

"Apa-apaan sikapnya barusan itu?" gerutu Wookie begitu ia sampai di kamarnya.

"Eh?" kontan ia terkejut ketika mendapati seseorang tengah menempati tempat tidurnya.

Ia mengucek matanya sesaat, berharap yang sekarang tengah terkapar di tempat tidurnya bukanlah seorang namja yang dengan seenak jidat memeluk boneka kesayangannya.

Merasa penasaran, Wookie mendekat. Jangan bilang kalau namja itu adalah maling yang ketiduran saat melihat kasurnya yang begitu empuk!

Tangan Wookie kini tengah terulur menyentuh bahu namja tersebut. Ia bermaksud membalikkan badannya dan bertanya siapa namja itu.

"Nuguse— Aaaa..." belum sempat Wookie selesai bicara, namja yang ternyata telah terbangun sejak tadi itu menarik tangan Wookie hingga jatuh tepat diatas tubuhnya.

Sejenak mereka berpandangan, hingga seringaian lebar milik sang namja terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Tak kusangka Yesung-hyung memelihara yeoja manis seperti mu, nona!" kini namja itu semakin berani menempelkan hidung mereka.

Wookie yang dari tadi sibuk mencerna apa yang telah terjadi tersentak ketika mendapati namja dibawahnya yang dengan beraninya menempelkan hidung mereka.

Plakkkk

"Appoo," reflek tamparan Wookie barusan menjauhkan jarak wajah mereka, walau namja itu tak ada niat untuk melepaskan tangan Wookie yang sudah berontak di atasnya.

Merasa usaha berontaknya sia-sia, dengan sekuat tenaga Wookie mengumpulkan suaranya yang dapat mengakibatkan gempa lokal itu. Namja di depannya hanya menatap bingung, tak tahu bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada bencana besar yang datang.

"YESSUNGGIIEE TOOLOONG~ ADA SETAN MESUM YANG INGIN MERENGGUT KESUCIANKU!"

Kontan seluruh ruangan bergetar dibuat suaranya yang melengking itu. Demikian pula dengan telinga si namja yang tengah berdengung.

"Kenapa kau berteri—"

Cklek

"Ya! Apa-apaan teriaka— KAU? Kenapa KAU disini?" ujar Yesung yang mendapati sosok tak asing yang menjadi penyebab kegaduahan di Surganya yang kini semakin tercemar.

.

.

Krikkk krikkkk krikkkkk

TBC

Annyeoongg :D

Chap 4 update. Ah, makin galau ni cerita. =="

Sorry updatenya lama. Author uda masuk skul ni, jarang punya waktu *bilang malas ngetik#plak. Karna itu juga, mian kalo di chap ini banyak typo. Ga sempat priksa ulang. Haha ^^'

Ok, kita balas ripiu dulu ^^

**Nam Seul Mi** : Gomawo chingu ^^. Mianhe nih telat apdet. Author uda masuk skul. Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**YellowPinkBlue** : Wahaha *ketawa yadong* Kalau itu tergantung si YeWook tu chingu. Mereka mau ga dinaikin rate *padahal authornya yang yadong*

Ini uda aku banyakin dialognya. Gimana chingu? Masi kurang banyak kah?

Mengenai pair lain, tunggu sajalah! Khekhekhe #dilempar

Anonim Rev nya juga uda aku aktifin tuh~ XD

Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**JiYoo861015** : Yesung itu emang seenak jidat nyium-nyium binik orang (?) Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**HoneyString** : Yesung emang ga ada takutnya tuh! Um, mengenai Yesung yang jealous mungkin ada di chapter depan chingu, setelah kemunculan 'namja' diatas. Author pengen nonjolin perasaan Wookie dulu. Jadi tunggu aja ya ^^ Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**Little cloud** : Behahaha #plak Kita tunggu aja kelanjutannya chingu. Akankah YeWook NC-an? Atau malah HaeHyuk yang rekaman? #plak*lari dari konteks* Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

Makasi buat semua yang uda baca dan nungguin fic ini, terlebih buat yang uda ripiu.

Sama silent reader *kalo ada* aku juga ngucapin gomawo ^^ kalo sempet ripiu yak :D

Trakhir RRREEEVVIIEWWWW! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Cast :

-Yesung as namja

-Ryeowook as yeoja

-Anggota Suju lainnya

-Anggota SNSD

Genre : Romance/drama?

Disclaimer : Ye punya Wook, Wook punya ye, Ye dan Wook saling mempunyai. XD

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi bergizi dan baik untuk pencernaan. *dilempar* R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!

.

"Ya! Apa-apaan teriaka— KAU? Kenapa KAU disini?" ujar Yesung yang mendapati sosok tak asing yang menjadi penyebab kegaduahan di Surganya yang kini semakin tercemar.

.

Your Eyes

"Eh, hyung? Kau kah itu?" namja itu menoleh ke arah Yesung tanpa ada niat sedikitpun melepas Wookie yang masih meronta di pelukannya.

"Le-pas-kan aku, BABOO! Yesunggie tolong~" nafas yeoja mungil itu hampir habis, di lemparkannya tatapan memelas pada Yesung. Membuat Yesung tersadar akan gadis yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya dalam keadaan bahaya.

Ia mendekat, mencoba menarik Wookie dari pelukan Kyu yang mulai melonggar.

"Jangan begitu kepadanya Kyu. Dia ini masih lebih tua dari mu,"

Wookie langsung melompat ke pelukan Yesung setelah merasa dirinya terbebas.

"Yessungie~ aku takut,"

Kyuhyun bangkit duduk di ranjang, menatap sepasang manusia di depannya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau disini, Cho Kyuhyun? Kapan kau pulang dari Amerika?" mata Yesung fokus ke arah Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangannya sibuk menyingkirkan lengan Wookie yang menggantung di lehernya seperti koala. Bukannya apa, hanya saja timingnya sedang tidak tepat. Coba saja Wookie memeluknya manja seperti ini ketika mereka sedang berdua saja, sudah bisa dipastikan Yesung membanting tubuh mungil itu di ranjang, membuat badan putihnya telanjang, menyerang ganas tubuhnya yang terlentang dengan berbagai pose menantang, hingga mereka mencapai puncak yang membuat melayang, tentu saja dengan 'acara' tambahan yang dilakukan dari pagi hingga petang.

"Baru saja. Padahal niatku ingin memberikan kejutan pada hyung, tapi malah aku yang terkejut duluan karna mendapati gadis mungil yang begitu menggoda di apartement hyung," Kyuhyun menyeringai memandang Wookie yang sudah bersembunyi di balik punggung Yesung.

"Sejak kapan hyung memelihara yeoja di rumah?"

Pletakkk

"Appoo,"

"Jaga mulutmu, setan mesum! Kau kira aku binatang, hah?" Wookie yang tadi bersikap takut, kini telah memasang wajah sangar di depan Kyuhyun. Membuat setan kecil itu bergidik ngeri beberapa saat. Sedangkan Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, sudah paham betul sifat gadis di depannya ini.

'Penyakit labilnya kambuh lagi,' batinnya.

"Hyung, kenapa noona ini jadi berubah garang gini?"

Pletakkk

"Appoo noona,"

"Itu yang kedua karna kau mengataiku garang!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun harus merasakan jitakan sambar elang milik Wookie.

"Jangan memancing kemarahannya Kyu. Kau bisa gegar otak lama-lama," Yesung memandangi Wookie dengan tatapan horor.

"Kau sudah mengalaminya hyung?"

Kini mereka tengah berbisik-bisik sambil menatap Wookie.

"Hampir,"

Pletakk pletakk

"Jangan pernah membicarakanku dengan tampang horor seperti itu!"

Baik Yesung maupun Kyuhyun, keduanya tengah meringis menikmati 'elusan' hangat dari Wookie.

"Ini yang ketiga noona! Aissh... Lalu noona mau kami pandangi dengan tampang bagaimana? Tampang mesum gitu?"

Pletakk

"Itu yang keempat, Cho Kyuhyun! Dan aku yakin kau tak mau merasakan yang ke lima!"

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang ia yakini sudah banyak tonjolan dimana-mana.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu daripada noona jitakin kepalaku, lebih baik noona istirahat saja sini disampingku. Noona terlihat lelah. Pasti hyungku itu sering berbuat macam-macam pada noona. Ayo bobo noona~ aku pijitin dehh~"

Pletakk pletakk

"Ya! Kenapa hyung ikutan jitak-jitak?" Kyuhyun kembali mengelus kepalanya. Bukan hanya Wookie, tapi Yesungpun baru saja menghadiahinya sebuah jitakan.

"Beli 5 geratis 1, Kyu," ucap Yesung.

"Makanya masi kecil jangan mesum!" sekarang giliran Wookie.

Kyuhyun? Dia hanya diam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda ia tidak senang.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kepindahan Kyuhyun ke apartement Yesung. Seminggu pula berlalu bagaikan di neraka untuk Yesung. Dua orang— Ralat! Dua setan yang datang dan sungguh mencemari Surganya yang dulu begitu damai.

Satu orang hobinya teriak-teriak, satunya lagi suka memicu keributan dengan ulah-ulah mesum serta jahilnya. Tapi diantara itu semua, yang membuat Yesung paling kesal selama seminggu ini adalah ketika Kyuhyun berbuat mesum kepada gadis mungilnya. Gadis yang bahkan tak memiliki hubungan spesial dengannya. Gadis yang tak sadar telah ia sukai atau mungkin cinta?

Satu yang perlu kalian tahu, bahwa sebelum mereka dilahirkan ke bumi, mereka sudah lebih dulu terikat oleh sebuah benang yang kasat oleh mata. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dua pasang mata manusia itu terbuka dan melihat benang yang menyatukan mereka.

"Wookkiieee nooonaaa~"

Pletakk

"Appo hyung,"

"Pelankan suaramu babo! Teriak-teriak di kelas orang... Kau mengganggu tahu!"

Cho Kyuhyun, semenjak pindah ke apartement Yesung, semenjak itu pula kepalanya sering kali jadi langganan 'belaian' hangat Yesung dan Wookie. Salahkan kebiasaan buruk dan tingkah jahilnya yang selalu membuat tangan orang gatal. Parahnya, mulai kemarin si magnae tak tahu diri ini mengikuti jejak Wookie di sekolah yang sama dengan mereka. Untungnya Kyuhyun lebih muda setahun dari mereka yang kini menduduki kelas 3.

"Hyung ga asik ah! Lebih baik aku dekat-dekat Wookie noona. Noonaa..."

Yesung mendengus kesal melihat Kyuhyun kembali mendekati Wookie 'nya'.

'Aishh, ada apa sih dengan ku?'

Walaupun Kyuhyun itu sepupunya, ingin sekali rasanya ia menjambak-jambak rambut pemuda evil itu ketika melihat dengan santainya dia menempel di bahu 'gadisnya'.

Pletakk

"Appo noona,"

Yesung tersenyum simpul dari bangkunya. Satu yang membuatnya lega bawha Wookie tak pernah mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk menempel padanya. Malah rasanya ia melayang-layang ketika Wookie merengek dan meminta pertolongan padanya.

"Noona kenapa kau suka sekali menjitak kepala ku sih? Gak noona, gak Yesung hyung, kalian sama aja!"

"Itulah makanya kami berjodoh,"

"Noona itu aneh! Ga ada bukti kok di bilang Hyung itu jodoh noona sih? Kyu kan juga mau jadi jodoh noona," Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedikit iri dengan hyungnya yang selalu di puja gadis-gadis, terlebih Wookie noonanya.

"Sayangnya aku tak mau Kyu! Kau mesum!" Wookie menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Noona tidak tahu kalau Yesung hyung itu pervert nya ga ketulungan?"

Bletak

Lemparan Yesung tepat sasaran!

"Hyung! Berhenti memukulku!"

"Anyeong Wookie-ah," sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Minnie, kau baru datang?"

Sungmin mengulas senyumnya, meletakkan tasnya dan duduk tepat di sebelah Wookie. Sejenak perhatiannya tertuju pada namja yang memandanginya aneh.

"Oiya, dia itu sepupunya Yesunggie. Namanya Kyuhyun. Kyu, ini Sungmin,"

Keduanya terdiam, baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun saling melihat satu sama lain. Apalagi Kyu! Tak henti-hentinya ia memandangi Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah, membuat yang dipandangi berdecak risih.

"Bohai,"

Plak

Satu perkataan, satu tamparan. Benar-benar si setan satu itu kini telah menjadi sasaran empuk tangan-tangan di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau menamparku, noona bohai?"

Sungmin menggeram, mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghantam Kyuhyun dengan berbagai teknik karate yang ia kuasai.

"Jaga perkataanmu, Kyu,"

"Kenapa Wookie noona malah membentakku? Minnie noona kan memang bohai,"

Plak

"Kau setan kurang ajar! Mana rasa sopanmu terhadap hoobae, bodoh?" aura pink yang biasa Sungmin pancarkan kini berubah menjadi hitam. Lebih hitam dari aura Kyuhyun.

"Aiish, kenapa kalian berdua bisa begitu mengerikan kalau sudah marah sih? Yeoja memang merepotkan!"

"KYU!" Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya. Benar-benar suara kedua yeoja di depannya memekakkan telinga.

Kelas yang masih sunyi di pagi hari itu kini telah riuh akibat kedatangan seorang iblis seperti Kyuhyun. Sesekali mereka beradu argumen dan akan berujung pada kekerasan yang melanda bagian tubuh Kyuhyun. Tolong hilangkan bagian tubuh 'terlarang' dari dalam benak kalian.

Yesung yang tak mau ikutan hanya duduk di bangkunya sambil bersedekap dada, memendangi langit dari kaca di sebelahnya.

"Bisa aku berbicara pada mu, Yesung?"

Ucapan seorang yeoja menyadarkan Yesung dari aktifitasnya kemudian memandangi yeoja itu malas.

"Tidak bisa," cueknya.

"Ayolah! Sebentar saja,"

Wookie menyadari sesuatu yang aneh di sekelilingnya. Para yeoja yang bukan berasal dari kelasnya mengerumuni tempat Yesung. Ia mulai menggerutu ketika melihat Jessica dengan santainya mendekati Yesung dan berbicara padanya.

"Dia bilang ga bisa, kenapa kau masih memaksanya, induk anjing?"

Sejenak Jessica berpaling menatap Wookie sampai akhirnya tersenyum remeh.

"Bukan urusan mu, bocah! Jadi Yesung, bisa kita bicara?"

"Ani!" tolak Yesung keras. Jessica tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah! Kita lihat apa kau masih bisa menolak saat melihat ini," disodorkannya ponselnya di depan wajah Yesung, membuat ia mau tak mau harus melihat pemandangan apa yang ada di dalam ponsel milik gadis pendek itu.

Mata sipitnya melebar.

"Jadi, sekarang bisa kita bicara?"

"Cih, perempuan licik!"

Wookie menatap mereka penasaran. Perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres ketika melihat mata Yesung.

Kuberitahu 1 rahasia, Wookie itu bisa melihat keadaan seseorang hanya melalui matanya. Jadi berhati-hatilah jika berada di dekatnya.

Yesung menatap Wookie sekilas, tersirat kekawatiran di dalam mata karamel yeoja mungil itu.

"Tunggu apalagi? Ayo ikut aku Yesung!"

Baru saja Yesung melangkah, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati bangku Wookie, yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yesunggiee mau kemana?" ucapnya manja.

Mau tak mau Yesung harus menahan rasa gemasnya, ia juga sedikit merasa tak enak karna membuat yeoja di hadapannya menatapnya kawatir.

"Aku akan kembali," Yesung mengulas senyum terbaiknya untuk Wookie sesaat sebelum meninggalkan mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Membuat Wookie menegang sesaat setelah menerima senyum yang langka dari seorang Yesung.

"Wooaa... Baru kali ini aku melihat Yesung hyung tersenyum begitu manis,"

Pletak

Satu jitakan dari Sungmin.

"Kau tak berpikir untuk merebut Yesung dari Wookie kan, Kyu?"

Pletak

Jitakan kali ini dari Kyuhyun.

"Minnie noona gila ya? Ini bukan fic yaoi woii!"

Pletak

"Ga usah pake teriak-teriak, conge!"

"Mwoo? Noona bilang apa?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini tengah bergulat. Bukan bergulat dalam cinta seperti yahh 'kau tau apa itu'. Sedangkan Wookie, dari tadi tak henti-hentinya dia melamunkan seseorang yang kini entah kemana.

'Perasaan ku tak enak,'

.

.

"Apa mau mu?" Yesung membuka suara. Kini Yesung dan Jessica tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah.

Sejenak wanita di hadapannya tersenyum miring, persisi seperti penyihir tua yang terkutuk.

"Mau ku? Kau tanya mau ku, Yessungie?"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan menggelikan itu!"

Jessica mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ah... Andai itu Wookie, pasti Yesung sudah mendengus sebal menahan rasa gemas saat ini.

"Wae? Bukankah kau diam saja ketika anak anjing itu memanggilmu dengan sebutan demikian?"

Yesung mendecih, tersenyum remeh menatapnya.

"Akan terasa menjijikkan jika kau yang mengatakannya,"

"Kau! Baiklah, kita lihat saja setelah ini apa kau masih bisa menghinaku, Yessungie O.P.P.A?"

"Hooeekk,"

Yesung memegangi mulutnya sesaat setelah Jessica melontarkan kata-kata yang terdengar begitu haram untuknya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mual. Tidak, mana mungkin dia hamil!

"Sudah cepat katakan apa maumu!"

"Kau tau peraturan yang ada di sekolah kita oppa?"

Yesung diam.

"Kau tau kalau murid yang berbeda jenis kelamin di sekolah kita tidak di benarkan untuk tinggal bersama?"

Yesung hanya diam. Wajahnya mulai menampakkan raut ketegangan ketika menyadari arah pembicaraan Jessica.

"Dan kau pasti tau kan apa sanksinya? Yah... Kalau kau sih aku yakin pasti akan selamat. Tapi kalau yeoja tengik itu? Aku yakin dia akan ditendang keluar dari sekolah ini,"

Kembali yeoja itu menyeringai menatap wajah Yesung yang kini berubah dingin.

"Katakan apa mau mu perempuan tengik!"

Yesung menatap Jessica dengan tatapan menusuk, belum pernah ia berkata semenusuk itu pada seorang yeoja. Sedangkan yeoja yang dimaksud hanya diam tak merespon makian dari Yesung. Ia lebih memilih untuk tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatap ponselnya yang menunjukkan beberapa foto Yesung dan Wookie yang tinggal dalam satu rumah. Mata-matanya terlalu banyak.

"Jadilah pacarku oppa,"

Detik itu juga Yesung membatu di tempat,

"Ani!"

"Baiklah, kita tunggu saja penguburan Kim Ryeowook,"

"Jaga mulut mu, nona Jung,"

"Woow, kau begitu sopan oppa. Apa begitu berharganya kah seorang Kim Ryeowook sampai bisa membuatmu berkata sesopan ini? Yah... Walau nada mu itu menjengkelkan sih,"

"Bukan urusan mu!"

"Waaa... Kenapa kau dingin sekali pada ku oppa?"

Yesung sama sekali tak menggubris Jessica. Ia sibuk menatap yeoja itu penuh tatapan membunuh.

"Apa tujuanmu?" tiada nada di dalam ucapannya tersebut.

"Tujuanku? Tentu saja membuat oppa jadi milikku!"

"Wae?"

"Wae? Tentu saja karna aku menyukai oppa. Oppanya saja terlalu babo, tak pernah melirikku sama sekali. Malah kau lebih sering curi-curi pandang pada anak anjing itu,"

"Cih, naif sekali!"

Jessica menggeram. Lama-lama tak tahan juga ia memasang muka temboknya di hadapan lelaki yang selalu merendahkannya. Siapa suruh ia menghina pujaan hati orang?

"Kenapa kau selalu merendahkanku? Bukankah kita terlihat cocok? Ayolah Yesung! Aku ini yeoja yang paling di incar satu sekolahan, kau itu pangeran sekolah. Bukankah kita akan menjadi pasangan paling top yang pernah ada?"

Yesung tersenyum, mengangkat bibirnya sebelah.

"Aku lebih menyukai yeoja terpolos satu sekolahan dengan tubuh mungil dan perilaku labilnya yang suka berganti-ganti yang mencintaiku dengan kebodohannya,"

Tidak ada lagi kata malu buat Yesung! Kali ini ia benar-benar mengakui perasaannya pada Wookie. Orang yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu hidupnya yang tanpa sadar sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup itu sendiri. Yeoja yang mampu membuat Yesung mengerang frustasi akan tingkah polos dan imutnya. Dan juga, yeoja yang bisa membuat seorang Jung Jessica jadi semurka ini.

"Tapi sekarang kau milikku oppa," kembali ia pasang senyum remehnya.

Yesung balas tersenyum remeh sesaat sebelum ia membelikkan badannya, beranjak untuk pergi.

"Tak akan berlangsung lama, penyihir tengik!" ucapnya tenang kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu, meningglakan Jessica yang tengah tersenyum bangga.

Yang perlu diketahui adalah, walaupun Yesung selalu berkata tenang, itu hanyalah sebuah akal-akalan untuk menutupi rasa cemas dan takutnya.

"OPPA, JANGAN LUPA BESOK MENGANTARKU KE SEKOLAH!"

Yesung sama sekali tak menggubris teriakan Jessica. Satu yang mengganjal di pikirannya...

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan terhadap Wookie?' batinnya.

.

.

"Yessungie kenapa jadi aneh gini sih?"

Tangannya dengan ligat memotong sayur-sayuran yang akan menjadi menu makan malam hari ini. Bibir mungilnya tak kunjung henti melontarkan gerutuan tak jelas.

Yesung, namja yang ia anggap jodohnya itu hari ini bersikap sangat aneh. Semenjak ia menemui Jessica yang menurut Wookie seperti anjing herder itu, Yesung selalu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Ia sering melemun dan tak menyadari keberadaan Wookie. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak membalas ejekan demi ejekan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil itu seperti biasanya.

Yang lebih parahnya, Yesung menyuruhnya pulang terlebih dahulu. Padahal mereka selalu pulang bersama kalau Yesung tidak memiliki jadwal latihan seperti sekarang ini.

'Ada yang disembunyikan dari ku,' batinnya.

Grepp

Wookie mati-matian menahan rasa kagetnya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Perasaan hangat langsung menjalari tubuhnya ketika mencium aroma mint yang begitu ia kenali. Kini jantungnya tengah meledak-ledak ketika melihat jari-jari tangan ramping yang menyatu di perutnya. Jari tangan milik orang itu. Orang yang kini benar-benar Wookie yakini keanehannya.

Tak biasanya Yesung begini! Ia bahkan selalu malu untuk berada dekat dengan Wookie. Namun kali ini, seakan ada yang mendorong pemuda itu untuk melakukan hal di luar otaknya saat ini.

"Yessungie gwaenchana?"

Sikap Yesung yang seperti inilah yang Wookie kawatirkan. Walau ia senang Yesung memeluknya seperti sekarang, tapi ada yang berbeda dari lelaki di belakangnya itu.

Yesung benar-benar aneh! Bahkan ia kini berani menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ke tengkuk Wookie, membuat yeoja itu merinding kegelian.

"Yessungie apa yang kau laku—nnghhh,"

Tak sempat! Kata-kata Wookie terputus oleh desahannya sendiri ketika Yesung mulai menciumi tengkuknya dari belakang. Sesekali ia hisap tengkuk putih itu, membuat Wookie dengan susah payah melakukan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Yess—sungiie hentikan... Aku sedang memas-akh bab-boo!"

Namun bukannya berhenti, Yesung malah menarik Wookie ke hadapannya, membuat sepasang mata mereka bertemu.

Sungguh Wookie saat ini malu sekali. Pipinya yang merona merah membuat Yesung tak tahan sudah untuk meluapkan perasaannya. Diraihnya tengkuk yeoja mungil itu, mempersempit jarak mereka dan menciumnya dalam. Membuat Wookie shock setengah mati.

Ia tak peduli lagi saat ini! Kejadian hari ini sungguh membuatnya lelah. Masalahnya dengan jessica membuatnya makin merindukan pujaan hati. Sungguh tak bisa ia bayangkan apa akan terjadi pada Wookienya jika ia tahu perjanjiannya dengan Jessica.

Akal sehat Yesung mulai menipis. Perlahan ia lumat bibir mungil Wookie, mengecap rasa manis yang tertuang dari sana. Sungguh ia menyukai bibir mungil ini! Lebih manis dari buah termanis di dunia.

Perlahan Wookie menutup matanya, mencoba ikut menghayati ciuman mereka ketika merasakan lidah Yesung bertandang ke mulutnya. Rasanya ia ingin meledak saat itu juga! Benarkah ini Yesungnya? Yesung yang selalu mengatainya dengan sebutan-sebutan aneh itu kini menciumnya?

Wookie menepis pikirannya, tak mau ambil pusing untuk berpikir yang macam-macam. Yang ia butuhkan hanya ketenangan untuk menghentikan detak jantungnya saat Yesung melepaskan bibirnya.

Wookie menunduk, menatap Yesung takut-takut yang kini memandanginya penuh senyum membingungkan. Satu sisi ia tersenyum sangat manis, namun di sisi lain Wookie bisa melihat ada sebuah kegalauan disana.

Yesung kembali tersenyum, bedanya kali ini senyumnya lebih rileks. Diraihnya dagu Wookie agar bisa memberikan tatapan lembutnya langsung ke manik matanya. Yesung mengecup kembali bibir itu sekilas kemudian meninggalkan Wookie yang mematung sambil menggumamkan sebuah kata.

"Mianhe,"

Wookie tercengang. Tak mengerti akan tingkah laku namja itu yang semakin membingungkan. Sejenak bau menusuk menghampiri indra penciumannya. Bau gosong!

"Ommoo... Masakanku!"

Sepertinya ia terlalu terbawa suasana sehingga lupa diri sejenak.

.

.

Wookie memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan wajah berkerut. Wajah mungilnya tampak kusut dengan mata hitam berkantung. Ia merutuki dirinya yang bangun kesiangan karna tak tidur semalaman.

Sungguh! Kejadian di dapur semalam tak sedikitpun lepas dari pikiran seorang Kim Ryeowook. Rasa lembut dan manis dari bibir Yesung masih dapat ia rasakan hingga sekarang. Ciuman pertamanya. Pertama ketika ia sadar.

Yeoja manis itu kembali menggerutu ketika mengingat perlakuan aneh Yesung semalam. Entah kenapa Wookie merasakan rasa bersalah yang tersirat dari mata sipit Yesung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bahkan Yesung tak menunggunya untuk pergi bersama pagi ini, tak seperti biasanya.

"Babo Yessungie!"

Gumamannya terhenti ketika melihat segerombolan yeoja maupun namja mengerumuni suatu tempat, koridor utama sekolah.

Bruakk

Salah satu diantara mereka tak sengaja menyenggol lengan Wookie, membuat gadis itu terjatuh.

"Mian—eeh? Kim Ryeowook?" ucap siswi yang tengah membantu Wookie berdiri.

"Gomawo Luna-ssi. Hei, kalau boleh aku tahu, apa yang sedang kalian kejar?"

Luna tersentak sesaat.

"Kau tak tau Ryeowook-ssi? Ku kira kau tahu. Tapi aku juga heran kenapa bukan kau yang di samping Yesung-sama sekarang," ucapnya memasang wajah kecewa.

Luna merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak fans Yesung di sekolah ini. Dan ini membuat Wookie mengernyit heran. Kenapa Luna sampai terlihat kecewa begitu, apalagi membawa nama Yesung. Apa sesuatu tengah terjadi terhadap namjanya?

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Luna-ssi? Cepat katakan!" Wookie mulai tak sabaran. Yesungnya! Kenapa Yesungnya?

"Err... Ituu... Yesung datang ke sekolah menggandeng Jessica. Dan barusan aku mendengar kabar kalau Jessica mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang berpacaran..." yeoja itu menunduk sejenak.

"Padahal aku lebih suka jika kau yang bersama Yesung-sama, Ryeowook-ssi," ujarnya sendu.

Wookie tersentak, begitu kaget akan apa yang di katakan yeoja di depannya. Kalimat pertama itu yang menjadi pikiran Wookie saat ini. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu tentang Yesung? Bukankah Yesung sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak menyukai Jessica?

"Ryeowook-ssi?" Luna mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Wookie.

Wookie tiba-tiba tersadar, segera ia pacu langkahnya ke koridor yang ramai dengan kerumunan siswa-siswi itu.

Apa ini salah satu alasan Yesung bersikap aneh semalam? Apa karna ini ia tak menunggu Wookie untuk berangkat sekolah bersama?

Wookie terus berlari, dia harus bisa memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Sementara itu...

"Tak kusangka Yesung-sama berpacaran dengan nenek sihir seperti Jessica,"

"Ia! Ah... Aku tak suka dengan yeoja sok cantik itu,"

"Walau malas mengakuinya, tapi aku lebih senang jika Yesung-ssi bersama Ryeowook-ssi,"

"Ia, kau benar! Lihat saja tampang Yesung-sama, tak ada ekspresinya. Berbeda sekali jika dia di dekat Ryewook,"

Bisik-bisik terdengar memenuhi koridor ramai itu, sesekali memandang penuh tanya kepada dua orang yang berjalan lurus di sana. Jessica tampak bergelayut manja di lengan Yesung. Sementara yang digelayuti hanya memasang tampang cuek dan terkadang meringis risih.

"Kita jadi training topik hari ini, oppa," Jessica mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Cih, sudah kubulang berapa kali! Jangan memanggilku oppa!"

"Aishh, bahkan setelah kita berpacaranpun kau masih sering membentak ku?"

"Aku bukan pacar mu,"

Yesung mendadak kaku ketika melihat sesosok gadis mungil yang tak ingin ia temui saat ini tengah berdiri di depannya.

Sejenak Jessica tersenyum remeh. Menarik Yesung mendekati Wookie.

"Selamat pagi, anak anjingku yang malang," Jessica mengusap-usapkan tangannya ke kepala Wookie.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dari kepalaku!" sahut Wookie dingin, menatap tajam kedua pasang mata di depannya.

"Oww... Dia galak sekali oppa~ aku takut~" kini Jessica kembali bergelayut di lengan Yesung, membuat suara yag menurutnya imut. Tentu tak akan berpengaruh bagi Yesung! Suara Wookie adalah yang terimut di dunia.

Wookie memandang Yesung tajam, meminta penjelasan akan apa yang terjadi, namun percuma! Yesung sama sekali tak menggubris tatapannya. Bahkan ia hanya menatap Wookie dingin, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menutupi rasa bersalahnya. Ia tahu, wanita mungil itu pasti tengah sakit hati. Mengingat Yesung telah melanggar janjinya.

"Yessungie, mengapa bersama anjing herder ini? Kau bahkan tidak menungguku berangkat sekolah,"

Wookie mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri tersenyum menatap Yesung, walau hasil senyumnya menjadi sangat aneh dan menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan untuk Yesung.

Tapi apa boleh buat? Pemuda itu juga tak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa untuk saat ini. Ia tengah dibelenggu oleh kekuatan licik mematikan milik Jessica.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam sambil menatap segala sesuatunya dengan tatapan dingin. Termasuk pada objek di depannya yang terlihat semakin terluka atas sikapnya.

"Heh, kau ini tak tahu diri ya, Kim Ryeowook! Mulai sekarang Yesung itu miliku. Dan KAU! Jangan pernah sekalipun mendekatinya! Ayo pergi oppa,"

Jessica akan menarik lengan Yesung pergi kalau saja Wookie tak menghalangi langkah Yesung dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Dia b-bohong kan, Yesunggiee?" suara gadis ini mulai bergetar. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Yesung hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu, Kim Ryeowook-ssi,"

Nyuutt

Satu kalimat Yesung menghantam keras hatinya. Belum pernah Yesung memanggilnya dengan nada seformal itu. Wookie bahkan jauh lebih suka Yesung yang sering membentak dan memarahinya ketimbang Yesung yang seperti ini.

"Heh, kau degar kan dia bilang ap—"

Plak

"Hei! Kenapa kau menampar oppa?"

Semua yang ada di koridor itu diam. Menyaksikan konflik panas seperti yang trjadi dalam drama-drama di televisi. Mereka terkejut dengan tindakan Wookie yang menampar Yesung penuh amarah.

Tak terkecuali dengan Yesung. Sungguh ia tak menyangka jika gadisnya itu berani menamparnya dengan tatapan mata sehina itu. Hatinya juga sakit saat ini, jauh lebih sakit dari pipinya yang bercap merah. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin menjadi manusia naif. Hati Wookie jauh lebih sakit dari hatinya saat ini.

"Jangan pernah berkata janji jika kau sendiri tak yakin bisa menyanggupi!" ucap Wookie dingin dan tajam sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan tatapan prihatin dari seluruh siswa yang ada di sana.

Jadi inikah alasan Yesung menciumnya semalam? Untuk dicampakkan seperti ini?

Yesung masih terpaku mendengar penuturan Wookie beberapa saat yang lalu. Baru kali ini Wookienya yang polosnya minta ampun bersikap layaknya tuan putri yang angkuh dengan sikap dinginnya.

Hah, dia memang sudah keterlaluan!

"Mianhe,"

.

.

Brakkk

Wookie membuka pintu atap keras, membuat seorang manusia yang tengah berkutat dengan PSP miliknya menatap ke arah nona itu.

"Noona? Kenapa kau di sin— kau menangis, noona?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar seperti tak ada gunanya ketika ia merasakan tubuh mungil Wookie menghambur kedalam pelukannya. Ia rasakan air mata noonanya itu membasahi seragamnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, noona?"

"Kyu... Aku benci dia Kyu!"

Kyuhyun yang tak tega segera mengangkat sebelah tanganya, mengusap kepala Wookie pelan. Untuk saat ini, otak evilnya tak mau bekerja dulu. Keadaan Wookie noonanya lebih penting dari apapun.

"Uljima noona," bisiknya.

"Aku benar-benar membencinya, Kyu!"

.

"Aku benci Yessungie!"

.

.

Krikkk krikkk kkrrrikkk

TBC

Maap telat lagi ^^' #dibakar

Author ga nyangka chap 4 kemaren banyak yang ripiu *nangis gaje*

Makasi banyak ya reader :** *pelukcium#pletak.

Aku minta maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan, author sengajain biar cepet tamat. Kemungkinan 1 ato 2 chapter lagi ini fic gaje bakal tamat. Mian juga kalo banyak typo ^^"

Apa ada reader yang baca fic ku yang judulnya "Never Stop Loving You"? Kalo ada, makasi buat riviewnya ya ^^ Bagi yang minta squelnya ini masih dalam tahap pengetikkan, jadi tunggu aja ya ^^

**LeeSungHye04 0497 ** : Ini uda apdet ndut! Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**yongie13** : Betul chingu! Lestarikan YeWook! Musnahkan penjajah *loh?* Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**Eternal Clouds** : Iya tuh! Si Yesung sok jual mahal! Murah aja belom tentu laku *dibakar Yesung* Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**YellowPinkBlue** : Ini uda apdet chingu ^^ Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**uthyRyeosomnia** : Wetzz, aku juga mau milikin YeWook :'( *melas ke uthy* Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**ryeocloud** : Tepat chingu! Requestnya mungkin ada di chap depan ching, jadi tunggu terus ya #pletak Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**nam seulmi** : Ini uda mulai masuk konflik kok ching ^^ * Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**Artini cloud'yeppa** : Makasi chingu. Salam kenal juga^^ *pelukcium*dibakar lagi* Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**Cloudsoms114** : Makasi chingu ^^. Mian ga bisa kilat :'( Tapi ini uda apdet kok :D Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**kim ji hwa** : Wa akhirnya silent reader ripiu jua :D Senang sekali dirikuuuuu *pelukcium ji-ssi*lagilagi dibakar* Ah, kalo yang diatas itu uda termasuk romancek belum? Mungkin mendetailnya di chap yang akan datang chingu, jadi tunggu aja ya #pletak Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**ddangkomom** : Ia tu! Tinggal di siram aja benihnya biar kembang. Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**Little cloud** : Chingu salah. Kalo HeaHyuk rekaman, kita semua yang bakal nonton #plak Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**YeMiharuginzz** : Ini uda lanjut ching, Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**wookrim** : Makasi ching. Waa kalo yang panas-panas belum tiba ching #pletak Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**JiYoo861015** : Iap, chingu benar! Kyu emang epil minta dikasi upil tu anak *tabok Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**Reviewer** : Yesung babboo! *digatak Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

Makasi banget buat para reader yang uada baca dan ripiu ya ^^ Author terharu XD

Silent reader juga makasi kalo uda baca, kalo sempet ripiu yak ^^

RRIVVIEE PLLEASEE ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Cast :

-Yesung as namja

-Ryeowook as yeoja

-Anggota Suju lainnya

-Anggota SNSD

Genre : Romance/drama?

Disclaimer : Ye punya Wook, Wook punya ye, Ye dan Wook saling mempunyai. XD

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi bergizi dan baik untuk pencernaan. *dilempar* R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!

.

"Uljima noona," bisiknya.

"Aku benar-benar membencinya, Kyu!"

.

"Aku benci Yessungie!"

.

Your Eyes

"Apa yang terjadi noona?" Kyuhyun mulai panik saat dilihatnya Wookie semakin menjadi di pelukannya.

"Dia jahat, Kyu... Hiks. Dia... Dia..."

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar Wookie berbicara tentang semua perlakuan aneh Yesung akhir-akhir ini, termasuk Yesung yang seenak jidat melupakan janjinya.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana noona?"

Belaian lembut Kyuhyun di rambut Wookie sedikit demi sedikit mulai meredakan tangis yeoja rapuh itu. Sambil sesekali sesengukan ia mengendikkan bahunya.

"Molla Kyu. Aku kecewa padanya,"

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, baik Yesung maupun Wookie tak pernah lagi berinteraksi seperti dulu. Tak ada teguran tak ada ejekan, ataupun bentakkan yang terlontar dari mulut masing-masing. Hanya sesekali saling mencuri pandang dan berkata seadanya, seperti memanggil saat makan malam contohnya?

Suasana canggungpun sering mendominasi keadaan apartement mereka. Apartement yang dulunya ramai bagaikan pasar ikan, kini sepi seperti makam pahlawan. Beruntung ada Kyuhyun yang selalu berusaha mencairkan suasana walau pada akhirnya akan mendapat deathglare dari Yesung ataupun Wookie.

Bicara soal Kyuhyun, akhir-akhir ini Wookie semakin terlihat dekat dengannya. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa, hanya saja sikap Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini terlihat sangat ingin menghiburnya. Yah... Walau kadang cara penghiburan itu terlihat sedikit berlebihan.

Dan bicara soal kedekatan mereka, tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata sipit yang begitu tajam sering kali memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Mencuri pandang setiap gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang semakin hari semakin bebas menempel pada wanitanya.

Yesung bukan orang munafik! Ia akui kalau ia tengah cemburu melihat Wookie sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi bergelayutan di lengan mungilnya. Sungguh! Semenjak insiden beberapa hari yang lalu, saat dimana kehidupan Yesung mulai dikendalikan oleh yeoja licik bernama Jessica, sekalipun tak pernah ia memiliki mood yang bagus. Apalagi kini ditambah dengan Kyuhyun yang semakin memanfaatkan keadaan. Tidak di rumah, tidak juga di sekolah, Kyuhyun selalu mendekati Wookie sambil bermanja-manja padanya. Membuat Yesung ingin mencabik-cabik wajah adik sepupunya itu.

"Oppa, kenapa terus-terusan memasang wajah cemberut sih? Jelek tau!" Jessica bergelayut manja di lengan Yesung, membuat wajah pemuda itu semakin tertekuk.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Mereka tengah berjalan di koridor yang sepi ketika mata Yesung menangkap dua pasang makhluk hidup yang paling tak ingin ditemui nya saat ini berjalan ke arahnya. Wookie dan Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua tengah asik bercanda tanpa menyadari pandangan menusuk dari Yesung yang semakin mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Cih, secepat itu emosimu berubah oppa?" Jessica tersenyum licik. Sedari tadi tak sedikitpun matanya terlepas dari gerak-gerik Yesung, menangkap mata sipit itu terarah pada dua objek di depan sana. Senyum licik mengembang di paras cantiknya ketika sebuah ide laknat terlintas di otaknya.

"Wah wah, tak ku sangka Ryeowook-ssi benar-benar dikelilingi pria-pria tampan ya?" seringaian tergambar jelas di wajahnya ketika Wookie dan Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan dirinya dan Yesung.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, baru saja ia menghadirkan sebuah tawa di bibir Wookie, tapi gara-gara si nenek sihir ini tawa yang begitu manis itu lenyap seketika. Sejenak Kyuhyun memandangi Hyungnya yang berwajah datar. Akhir-akhir ini wajah tampan itu memang tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi.

"Sedang apa hyung di sini? Bersama nenek sihir ini pula,"

"Heh, ga hyungnya ga dongsaengnya, sifat kalian sama ya? Suka berkata pedas!"

"Aku tak butuh komentarmu, nenek peyot!"

Jessica menggeram kesal, namun bukan Jessica namanya kalau tak punya segudang senjata licik untuk menjatuhkan lawannya. Kembali ia menggelayutkan lengannya di lengan Yesung manja, ia senderkan kepalanya di lengan berotot pemuda itu, membuat kesan bahwa pemilik benda yang tengah ia tempeli itu adalah seorang Jung Jessica.

Bukan hanya Wookie, Yesungpun terkejut akan tindakan Jessica barusan, dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah Wookie, ketika itu juga segumpal rasa sesak menghampirinya saat melihat pancaran mata Wookie meredup. Binar yang biasa ia tangkap dari mata puppy itu kini menghilang entah di telan siapa. Dan hatinya semakin sakit ketika mengetahui bahwa ialah penyebab dari segala kesedihan yeoja mungil itu.

"Kau tadi tanya Yesung sedang apa kan, Kyuhyun-ssi? Baiklah, sekarang pasti kau sudah tau apa jawabannya," Jessica semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat sikap protektif terhadap Yesung 'nya'. Menunjukkan pada stiap mata yang melihat bahwa mereka tengah bermesraan, walau sebenarnya itu hanya anggapannya.

"Hei, sudah kukatakan AKU TAK BUTUH PENDAPATMU! Kau itu bodoh atau tak tahu malu sih?"

"Sudah Kyu. Tak usah dilawan," Wookie mmenarik kemeja Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu hendak berprotes ria kalau saja senyum memohon Wookie tak terpampang di wajah mungil itu. Membuatnya bungkam seribu bahasa dan sebuah mata yang dari tadi memandangi mereka tajam.

"Baiklah. Kalau noonaku yang manis ini meminta, akan kuturuti apapun kemauannya," sambil tersenyum diusapkannya tangan besarnya ke kepala Wookie, membuat yeoja itu tenang sesaat.

Tanpa mereka sadari Yesung terus-terusan menahan emosinya untuk tidak memporak-porandakan pemandangan di depannya. Ia remas kuat pergelangan tangan Jessica, cukup untuk membuat yeoja itu hampir menangis menahan sakit.

Bukankah itu tempat perlampiasan yang amat baik?

"Ayo pergi," ucap Yesung dingin sesaat sebelum ia beranjak dengan menyeret Jessica yang masih setia dengan ringisannya.

Oh tidak! Perlakuan Yesung barusan semakin menambah kesalahpahaman bagi seorang Ryeowook. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau Yesung mulai menajiskan keberadaannya. Seperti tadi contohnya, tak sedikitpun ia melihat Yesung menatapnya, bahkan ia buru-buru pergi dari tempat itu, membawa serta Jessica dalam genggaman hangat seorang Yesung. Setidaknya itulah presepsi yang dimiliki yeoja mungil itu.

"Kyu, sepertinya aku baru menyadari sesuatu,"

Kyuhyun menatap Wookie heran.

"Apa itu noona?"

"Kurasa aku benar-benar telah menjadi seekor anak anjing yang menyedihkan sekarang,"

.

.

"Yesung lepaskan tanganku! Sakit tau!"

Yesung langsung melepas tangan Jessica kasar. Segera ia melangkah cepat meninggalkan yeoja yang sibuk mengimbangi langkahnya. Sungguh emosi seorang Yesung sekarang benar-benar sangat buruk.

"Hei! Tak bisakah kau berjalan lebih pelan? Perlakuanmu barusan melukai pergelanganku!"

Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Jessica dengan sekuat tenaga menarik tangan Yesung untuk berbalik kearahnya. Ketika itu juga ia terkejut menerima tatapan Yesung yang begitu menakutkan. Demi Tuhan! Tangan Jessica bergetar saat itu juga! Seperti melihat vampire yang tengah kehausan akan darah segar, seperti itulah ia ditatap oleh mata sipit itu.

"Kau! Jangan pernah usik lagi ketenanganku!"

Jessica terdiam, ia hendak memprotes kalau saja Yesung tak memotong ucapannya dengan kasar, membuatnya semakin bungkam dalam ketakutan.

"Aku tak peduli apa yang mau kau perbuat! Lakukan sesukamu!"

Jessica tersentak, tak menduga Yesung akan berkata demikian. Apakah permainannya akan berakhir sampai disini?

"K-kau tidak t-takut aku melakukan sesuatu pada W-wookiemu?"

Yesung menyeringai tajam, di dekatinya yeoja yang semakin mundur ketakutan. Didekatkannya bibirnya ketelinga gadis itu, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau yang harusnya menghawatirkan dirimu sendiri!"

Kalimat tajam itu sukses membuat Jessica terdiam mematung, fokus matanya tak lagi bekerja saat Yesung angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

"Akupun tak akan kalah,"

.

.

Suasana di ruang makan malam itu benar-benar terasa mengerikan. Sudah beberapa hari ini dentingan sendok dan piring mendominasi ruangan yang dihuni tiga orang itu. Makan malam yang dulu selalu terasa ramai dengan berbagai pertengkaran konyol, kini lebih didominasi rasa canggung dari tiap pihak.

"Noona, tambah nasinya! Masakanmu memang yang terbaik!"

Akhirnya sebuah suara memecahkan kebungkaman tiap mulut itu. Bertrimakasihlah pada Kyuhyun yang tak betah berlama-lama berada dalam suasana canggung seperti ini.

Wookie tersenyum simpul melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu lahap memakan masakannya. Kalau diingat-ingat, Kyuhyun begitu banyak membantunya belakangan. Berkat Kyuhyun juga ia mulai bisa tersenyum lagi walau jarang.

"Uhukk..huk hu.. Hoekk,"

Senyum Wookie berganti menjadi raut kawatir ketika mendapati Kyuhyun tengah terbatuk karna tersedak.

"Pelan-pelan, Kyu. Kau ini seperti tak pernah makan saja," ditepuknya punggung lebar Kyuhyun perlahan, memberikan pemuda itu segelas air. Yesung hanya diam, melanjutkan makannya tanpa ada niat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Ia juga ingin diperhatikan oleh Wookienya.

Semenjak Wookie menampar Yesung, namja sipit itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk mendekati Wookie untuk sekedar meminta maaf. Ego dan gengsinya terlalu tinggi.

"Tak usah berlebihan seperti itu! Dia tak akan mati!" ucap Yesung dingin.

"Kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyu bagaimana?"

"Dia hanya tersedak. Ambil air sendiri juga bisa kan?"

"Hyung, kau cemburu?"

Satu kata barusan berhasil membuat Yesung bungkam. Menyebalkan! Ia mengutuki dirinya yang memiliki adik sepupu yang begitu jenius seperti Kyuhyun. Namun tentu saja ia tak akan mengakui tebakan Kyuhyun barusan. Berkilah sudah menjadi hobinya saat ini.

"Cemburu? Pada nona ini? Jangan bercanda Kyu!"

"Tidak hyung. Kau terlihat masam setiap kali aku berdekatan dengan Wookie noona,"

"Hentikan leluconmu bodoh! Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada nona ini! Aku sudah punya Sica,"

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Kim Yesung mengakui Jessica sebagai miliknya. Walau kita tahu apa yang dikatakan Yesung barusan hanya salah satu bentuk dari sejuta kilahan yang ia karang.

Sepertinya kecemburuan mulai mendorongnya untuk melakukan pembodohan.

"Tapi aku tak melihat itu hyung! Kau dan Jessica hanyalah kepalsuan! Kau cemburu padaku yang dekat dengan Wookie noona adalah kenyataan!"

"Kenyataan katamu? Untuk apa aku cemburu dengan sepupuku sendiri hanya karna seorang yeoja yang bahkan tak kuketahui asal-usulnya?"

"Hyung! Jaga bicaramu!"

"Bahkan Yeoja itu menumpang dan makan gratis tiap hari dirumahku. Hah, benar-benar membuatku mati gila sekarang! Merepotkan!"

"Hyung!"

Takk

"Aku sudah selesai,"

Wookie segera berlari menuju kamarnya sesaat setelah ia meletakkan sumpit dengan kasar di atas meja makan. Membuat perseteruan kecil yang semakin membuat hati gadis itu panas berhenti. Pandangan mereka teralih pada Wookie yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

"Hyung, kali ini kau sungguh keterlaluan," Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya, melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Wookie mencoba menghibur gadis yang mungkin terluka atas perkataan hyungnya.

"Aaarggggg..."

Sementara Yesung? Ia hanya menjambak rambutnya sambil mengerang frustasi. Sungguh ia tak tahu bahwa kecemburuan bisa membuatnya berkata asal tanpa memikirkan orang yang begitu ia rindukan. Kilahannya kali ini memang terlalu berlebihan.

.

.

"Noona... Aku masuk ya?"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Wookie perlahan, melihat seorang manusia tengah duduk di atas kasur dengan kepala yang ia tenggelamkan dikedua lututnya. Ia sedang menangis.

"Noona, kenapa menangis? Perkataan Yesung hyung tak perlu dipikirkan," Kyuhyun mendekat, duduk disamping Wookie serta membelai kepala mungil itu hangat.

"Kyu, apa aku ini menyusahkan?"

"Ani,"

"Apa aku ini menyebalkan?"

"Tidak,"

"Apa aku patut untuk dilenyapkan?"

"Itu sangat dipantangkan!"

"Lalu kenapa Yesung terlihat semakin membenciku, Kyu? Bukankah harusnya aku yang membencinya masalah Jessica kemarin?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia pandangi noonanya yang kelewat polos ini dengan senyum lembut yang langka dari seorang seperti dirinya.

"Yesung hyung tidak pernah membenci noona kok,"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Kyu? Tiap hari aku hanya bisa sakit hati atas perlakuan Yesung,"

"Kalau begitu lupakan dia, noona,"

Wookie terdiam, ucapan Kyuhyun barusan belum bisa ia cerna dengan baik. Ia tengah bingung saat otaknya mulai memproses tiap kata yang ia dengar.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Kyu? Yesung itu hyungmu,"

Kyuhyun terdiam, perkataan Wookie barusan meredupkan pancaran matanya. Ia hanya tertunduk, tak sedikitpun melepaskan belaiannya pada rambut Wookie.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku cemburu pada Yesung hyung..."

Ia menarik nafas, memberi jeda sejenak.

"Aku cemburu pada Yesung hyung yang selalu mendapat perhatian noona, hyung yang selalu menjadi pujaan para gadis, bahkan aku iri pada sikapnya yang selalu memikirkan orang dibanding dirinya..."

Kembali ia memutar bola matanya menatap langit-langit.

"Walau dia selalu menyangkal, aku tahu kok sedikitpun ia tak pernah tak memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Sejak kecil ibuku telah pergi menemui Tuhan, sejak itu pula Yesung yang sudah kuanggap sebagai hyung kandungku tak pernah berhenti menghiburku,"

Kyuhyun mentap Wookie, memancarkan senyuman yang begitu menyampaikan ketulusan. Sedikit banyak ia juga senang memiliki hyung seperti Yesung. Tapi sejurus kemudian senyumnya berubah masam melihat Wookie yang tak pernah menangis kini melelehkan air mata.

"Tapi untuk kali ini akupun kecewa pada Yesung hyung karna telah membuat noona menangis,"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Kyu?"

"Sudah kubilang lupakan dia, noona,"

"Tak bisa! Aku..." Wookie menunduk, menyiratkan kegalauan yang besar dari pancaran matanya.

"Ayolah noona... Buanglah segala presepsi bodoh tentang jodoh-jodoh itu. Alasanmu bahkan tak pernah jelas mengatakan Yesung hyung itu sebagai jodohmu,"

Wookie terdiam, pancaran matanya meredup, kepalanya tertunduk menghindari kontak mata dari Kyuhyun. Ada sebuah rahasia besar dari gerak-geriknya. Rahasia yang tak diketahui siapapun. Rahasia dari semua perlakuannya terhadap Yesung yang mengatakan bahwa Yesung adalah jodohnya.

"Kau tidak tahu Kyu,"

"Ya! Aku memang tak pernah tahu! Bahkan aku selalu tak pernah bisa memahami dirimu noona! Padahal baru hitungan minggu kita bertemu, tapi kenapa aku begitu peduli pada mu?"

Bentakan Kyuhyun barusan berhasil membuat Wookie terpana karenanya. Sungguh ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa lelaki yang selalu berbuat usil dan selalu menjahilinya dengan tingkah mesumnya itu bisa berkata demikian. Ia tatap mata onyx tajam di depannya, mencari sesuatu yang dapat meyakinkannya. Sungguh! Tak ada sedikitpun kebohongan yang tersirat dari mata indah itu.

Wookie tersenyum, ia peluk Kyuhyun erat penuh kasih.

"Kau tahu Kyu? Aku sangat membenci sikap mesummu itu, tapi kali ini kau telah menjadi dongsaengku yang sangat baik. Aku menyayangimu,"

Kyuhyun tersentak, sedikit semburat merah terpancar melalui pipi tirusnya.

"Kau tahu alasan sesungguhnya aku menatakan Yesung itu jodohku karna apa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tahu perusahaan yang sekarang dipegang oleh appanya Yesung?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebentar.

"Dulunya perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan milik appaku, dan appanya Yesung adalah orang kepercayaan appaku,"

"Lalu?"

Wookie terdiam, bola matanya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit kamarnya. Sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum pahit, begitu menyakitkan.

"Appaku meninggal karna kecelakaan pesawat dan ummaku yang ikut dengannya terpaksa ikut pergi dan meninggalkan aku sebatangkara,"

Wookie menarik napas sejenak, tersenyum dengan tulus kali ini.

"Karna kami tak memiliki kerabat, maka dengan tangan terbuka appa dan umma Yesung menampung dan merawatku. Aku benar-benar merasakan kasih sayang orang tua kedua saat itu. Lalu karna pada saat itu pengetahuanku tentang dunia bisnis sama sekali nol, maka appa Yesunglah yang memegang semua kendali seperti yang dikatakan di dalam surat wasiat appa. Dan agar perusahaan tetap berada di tanganku, appa Yesung memberikan foto Yesung padaku. Ia bilang akan menjodohkan anaknya denganku agar aku bisa meneruskan perusahaan ayahku tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Appanya begitu memperhatikan keluarggaku sejak dulu,"

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

"Jadi karna perjodohan itu makanya noona bilang kalau Yesung hyung itu jodoh noona?"

"Bukan Kyu! Bukan itu alasannya,"

"Jadi?"

"Semenjak aku melihat foto Yesung, aku melihat ada sesuatu yang mengalir lewat pancaran matanya. Dari kecil aku bisa menafsirkan apa yang orang rasakan terhadap sesuatu hanya dengan melihat ke dalam matanya. Dan pada saat aku melihat kedua mata Yesung di foto itu, aku merasakan bahwa Yesung adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untukku,"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Mollayo. Tapi melihat sikap Yesung yang tak akan pernah menerimaku sampai kapanpun membuatku ingin kembali ke rumah appa Yesung. Aku ingin menyerah saja dan membiarkan Yesung bahagia dengan Jessica,"

Ucapan Wookie barusan membuat Kyuhyun tersentak, tersadar akan sesuatu. Jika Wookie kembali ke rumah appa Yesung yang ada di Mokpo, itu berarti ia tak akan bisa lagi melihat Wookie noonanya kan? Itu brarti tak ada lagi bermanja-manja pada noona mungil ini. Dan pemikiran itu langsung membuat Kyuhyun berontak, ia guncang-guncang kedua bahu Wookie dengan kedua lengannya.

"Andwae noona! Noona mau ninggalin Kyu sendiri?"

"Kan ada Yesung yang akan menemanimu, Kyu. Lagipula jika tidak ada aku, kau bisa kembali menikmati kamar tidurmu ini tanpa harus sekamar lagi dengan Yesung kan? Ternyata aku selama ini benar-benar merepotkan ya?"

Wookie menggaruk kepalanya, memasang senyum yang begitu dipaksakan, sukses membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk tidak menarik Wookie kedalam pelukannya.

"Noona jangan pergi! Aku rela tidur sekamar dengan Yesung hyung selamanya asal noona tetap tinggal. Bahkan aku berjanji tidak berbuat jahil dan mesum lagi pada noona ataupun Minnie noona. Ah, kalau perlu aku akan membuang PSP yang sering membuat noona kesal itu. Aku janji akan menepati semuanya!"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu mungil milik gadis itu. Siapa yang bisa percaya bahwa pria itu sedang mempertahankan keberadaan Wookie sampai membuat janji yang bahkan ia sendiri tak yakin akan bisa menepati. Namun yang terpenting bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ini adalah cara untuk mempertahankan noona kesayangannya.

"Jebal noona... Jangan pergi ya,"

Sejenak Wookie tersenyum tulus melihat dongsaeng yang ia yakini sebagai jelmaan malaikat dari Kyuhyun. Ia tak tahu kapan dongsaengnya yang evil dan mesum itu berubah menjadi malaikat yang setia menghiburnya kapanpun. Perlahan diangkatnya telapak tangannya, diusapnya lembut rambut namja yang sudah ia anggap layaknya dongsaeng kandungnya.

"Kau dongsaengku yang sangat baik Kyu. Aku menyayangimu,"

Kyuhyun terdiam, mengangkat kepalanya menatap Wookie dengan pandangan tak suka. Membuat Wookie balas menatap heran.

"Tapi aku menyukai noona,"

"Aku juga menyukai Kyu,"

Sejenak Kyuhyun menggerutu, merutuki kepolosan noonanya yang sungguh kelewat batas.

"Bukan noona! Bukan seperti itu! Aku... Ehm, mencintai noona,"

Wookie melongo menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Seketika itu juga tawanya meledak-ledak, mengundang tatapan heran dari dongsaeng tampannya itu.

"Ya! Kenapa noona tertawa?"

"Hahaha—ups. Kau lucu Kyu!"

Alis namja evil itu bertaut.

"Kau bilang cinta padaku, lalu dengan Minnie? Apa kau tidak salah alamat untuk mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam menunduk malu. Wajahnya benar-benar merona saat ini.

Benar! Ia tak akan pernah bisa mengelabuhi Wookie. Pasti wanita itu telah melihat kedalam matanya dan menafsirkan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya malu seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa menunduk Kyu? Kau malu? Aiigooo... Dongsaeng noona rupanya sudah besar. Noona jadi semakin tak ragu untuk meninggalkannya sekarang,"

"NOONA!"

"Ia ia. Sudah, lebih baik kau tidur Kyu. Bukankah besok kau ada tugas pagi di sekolah?"

Sejenak ruangan itu hening. Tampak Kyuhyun sedang ingi mengajukan suatu permintaan dengan takut-takut. Sementara Wookie sibuk memikirkan sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan malam ini.

"Noona aku boleh tidur di sini ya?"

Satu pertanyaan atau tepatnya permintaan Kyuhyun barusan membuat Wookie hampir terjungkang. 'Bagaimana ini? Kalau Kyu tidur di sini akan sulit untukku kabur malam ini,'

Tepat! Itulah yang dipikirkan yeoja mungil ini dari tadi. Keputusan Wookie sudah bulat. Apapun yang terjadi, besok pagi ia harus sudah menghilang dari tempat ini.

Tapi jika Kyuhyun tidur di kamarnya bagaimana bisa ia pergi secara diam-diam? Tidak bisa! Kyuhyun harus segera dibereskan.

"K-kau bisa tidur di kamar Yesung, Kyu,"

"Tidak noona! Aku ingin tidur bersama noona!"

Si bocah yang semakin keras kepala ini benar-benar membuntukan jalan pikiran Wookie untuk terus mencari alasan. Sungguh ia ingin kabur secepatnya dari apartement Yesung, walau sebenarnya ia tak mau.

"Tapi Kyu, kalau nanti kau macam-macam bagaima—"

"Tidak akan noona!"

Kyuhyun menarik Wookie ke dalam dekapannya, membawanya berbaring disebelah tubuh kurusnya sambil memeluknya erat. Takut kalau-kalau noonanya akan pergi kabur.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan noona pergi karna kelalaianku. Sekarang ayo kita tidur, aku lelah,"

Pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan sungguh mengejutkan batin Wookie. Terang saja! Dari mana namja itu tahu kalau ia akan kabur malam ini? Benar-benar sulit jadinya.

Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap sambil mendekapnya, otaknya pun bekerja ketika dirasanya lengan kekar itu mulai melengah. Segera ia menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan, ingin bangkit. Namun baru satu gerakan, lengan pemuda itu kembali memelukknya erat.

"Jangan kabur, noona,"

Huh, bahkan Kyuhyun bisa tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan dalam keadaan mata tertutup seperti itu? Ini semakin mempersulit keadaannya!

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari ketika seorang gadis dengan pakaian lengkap serta sebuah koper merah membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan menutupnya kembali. Sejenak ia menoleh pada seorang lelaki yang tengah tidur lelap bagaikan anak babi. Ternyata kelelahan lelaki itu mampu membuat gadis itu melancarkan aksinya.

Sepatu boots merahnya ia hentakkan perlahan-lahan di lantai keramik mengkilap, menghindari bunyi derap langkahnya yang mungkin saja akan menggagalkan rencananya malam ini.

Sejenak ia lihat pantulan dirinya di cermin ketika melewati ruang tamu. Terlihat sangat sempurna dengan balutan mantel merah selutut miliknya. Cuaca diluar sana memang sedang dingin, meningat salju mulai turun dengan begitu lebatnya. Namun tekadnya sudah bulat! Apapun yang terjadi, malam ini juga ia harus angkat kaki dari rumah ini.

Ia mengangguk mantap pada bayangannya ketika dirasanya semua persiapannya sudah matang.

Termasuk hatinya.

Dilangkahkannya kaki mungil itu dengan mantap, mendekati pintu yang akan mengantarkannya keluar dari apartement seorang yang sudah terlalu lama ia usik ketenangannya.

Diraihnya kenop pintu itu tanpa keraguan. Ya! Tanpa keraguan kalau saja sebuah suara tak menginterupsi perbuatan nekatnya.

"Berhenti berbuat gila setelah kau membuat gila semua orang!"

Suara itu! Suara yang menambah debaran jantungnya itu membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sudah hampir memutar kenop pintu.

"Kenapa kau disitu? Seharusnya kau berpesta pora ketika tahu aku mau angkat kaki dari rumah ini,"

Yesung tersenyum dibalik punggung Wookie. Sedari tadi ia tak tidur hanya karna ingin memastikan bahwa gadis yang bersembunyi di balik mantel merah itu tak berbuat hal yang diluar batas akal sehatnya. Dan kini terbukti firasatnya benar kan? Bahkan gadis bernama Wookie itu nekat angkat kaki dari rumahnya saat hujan badai di luar sana melanda, ditambah waktu yang telah menunjukkan pukul sati dini hari. Bukankah itu patut dikatakan sebagai hal gila?

"Jangan siksa dirimu! Kalau kau ingin tinggal, tak usah berpura seolah kau harus pergi dari tempat ini!"

Seketika itu juga Wookie membalikkan badannya, menatap Yesung dengan sengitnya.

"Bukankah kau yang ingin aku pergi?"

"Kau yang menajiskan apartementku sehingga berani angkat kaki ditengah malam seperti ini,"

"Jangan berkilah! Kau sendiri menajiskan keberadaanku, Kim Yesung-ssi!"

"Kau!"

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tak tahan lagi! Yesung benar-benar tak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Segera ia tarik paksa pergelangan tangan Wookie, menggeretnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan rontaan gadis itu.

Brakkk

"Appo..."

Punggung mungil itu dengan sukses menghantam dinding, membuat sang pemilik meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

Tak ada respon khusus yang diberikan Yesung selain seringaian mematikan serta langkah yang semakin memperdek jarak mereka.

Darah yeoja mungil itu berdesir halus ketika merasakan tubuh Yesung menghimpit tubuhnya, merapatkannya ke tembok dengan kedua tangannya masing-masing disamping kepalanya.

"M-mau apa kau, Yesung-ssi?"

Sejenak alis Yesung bertaut. panggilan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir manis itu terasa asing baginya. Ia pandangi Wookie yang memandanginya takut-takut, segera saja yeoja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia malu! Sangat malu dipandangi dengan tatapan seperti itu oleh seorang yang 'masih' ia cintai.

"Kenapa menunduk seperti itu? Bukankah kau baru saja seperti serigala yang mengamuk tadi?"

Jantung Wookie berdebam lebih cepat ketika sebelah tangan Yesung mulai mengangkat dagunya, membawa mata caramel itu agar bisa ia tatap dengan matanya yang setajam mata elang.

Sejenak kedua pasang mata itu saling beradu, berusaha menyelami isi hati masing-masing, mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin akan bisa melengkapi kekosongan dari hubungan tak jelas mereka selama ini.

"Aku membenci orang yang dengan mudah melupakan janjinya,"

Sukses! Bisikan tajam seorang Wookie barusan sanggup merusak keadaan tentram yang tadi sempat tercipta. Sanggup menggerakkan sebelah tangan Yesung untuk menjauh dari dagu mungil itu. Sejenak ia tersenyum pahit. Bagaimanapun ia tahu sebagian besar kekacauan yang ia benci ini berasal dari dirinya. Walau ia melakukan semua itu untuk kebaikan Wookie, akan terasa sangat tidak berguna jika gadis mungil itu tak mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Kau benar! Akupun membenci orang seperti itu!"

"Cih, naif sekali! Seperti penyindiran terhadap diri sendiri!"

"Kau bahkan lebih naif! Menampar orang di depan umum demi pelampiasan kekesalanmu!"

"Tiada orang yang lebih naif dibanding orang yang telah mengingkari janjinya sendiri!"

"Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapa ku!"

Nyyutt

Telak! Satu pernyataan Yesung barusan langsung mengisolasi bibir mungil Wookie. Sedikit banyak ia sadar, kedudukannya bagi pemuda itu bukanlah apa-apa. Sedikt banyak ia mengerti bahwa ia bukanlah pengatur hidup namja tampan itu. Sedikit banya ia juga tahu, perasaannya selama ini hanyalah hal bodoh yang dialami manusia terbodoh sepertinya. Yesung tak pernah sedikitpun menerimanya.

Bagaikan menepuk angin dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kau benar! Bahkan aku bukan siapa-siapamu! KAU BENAR! KAU MEMANG SELALU BENAR! BAHKAN KAU TAK PERNAH SAL—"

"AKU MEMANG SELALU BENAR! BAHKAN TERLALU BENAR UNTUKKU MENGAKUI KAU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAKU..."

Wookie terdiam. Bentakan Yesung yang notabene lebih kuat dari bentakkannya mengentikan laju bibirnya berbicara. Ia benar-benar bungkam melihat Yesung yang seperti orang frustasi saat ini. Lelaki itu dengan wajah merah padam mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, menatap yeoja didepannya dengan tingkah gusarnya.

Brakk

Wookie semakin terkejut ketika Yesung menumpukan kedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi kepalanya dengan kasar. Wanita itu menahan air matanya ketika Yesung memandanginya tajam sambil berbisik ke telinganya.

"Dan aku terlalu benar untuk mengakui kau yang bukan siapa-siapaku kini telah meracuni otak dan pikiranku untuk selalu marah melihatmu berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Seketika wajah ketakutan Wookie berubah menjadi super polos. Ia bingung kenapa Kyuhyun dibawa-bawa dalam pertarungan sengit ini?

"Aiishhh! Kau ini benar-benar,"

"Hei, apa maksudm—mmbh,"

Tiada kata, tiada kalimat, tiada suara yang terdengar ketika bibir manis Yesung mulai membungkam langsung bibir mungil penggoda iman para pria seperti dirinya.

.

.

Kriikkkk kriikkk kriikkk

TBC

Pletakduakduardoenggg *digampar karna ngeTBC adegan sakral#plak

Okeh, tanpa babibubebo, TRIMAKASIH BANYAK BUAT REDER YANG UDA RIPIU DAN NUNGGU FIC INI! ^^ Author terharu lagi *pelukcium#gampar

Mian kalo chap ini agak gimana gitu, banyak typo ato kesalahan. Mungkin next chap itu last chap. Jadi terus R&R ya reder yang baik hati ^^

**uthyRyeosomnia** : Ia gapapa de Cuma rambutnya doang, asal rambut yang 'itu' XD #plak Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**Little cloud **: Makasi chingu ^^ saya juga ga suka YeSicca si, tapi uda tuntutan pekerjaan *halah. Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**kim ji hwa **: Hehe.. ripiu lagi kalo gitu peluk lagi XD *dibakar. Saya juga suka Kyu ngatai si Minnie bohai XD Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**ryeocloud** : Ini uda author senteri latar keluarganya si Wookie chingu :D Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**wookrim** : Tenang chingu! Si sica uda saya yang ngegampar pake tampah #dibakar sica Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**Eternal Clouds** : Ini uda author bikin jelaous si ecung XD Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**yongie13**: Makasi ching ^^ Tenang! Kyu uda diamanin sama Minnie chagi kok XD Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**nam seulmi **: Ini uda author panjangin, walau dikit sih ==". Tp XD Gomawo R&R nya ya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**LeeSungHye040497** : Ezz... ga bole ejek-ejek lu ndut! Entar ga aku apdet2 lagi baru tau! *digetok readers. Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**Fujo Anak KangTeuk **: Gomawo ching. YeWook ga bakal kupisain kok. Kan appa sama umma ku XD #pletak Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**Reviewe**r : Ini uda lanjut ching :D XD Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**Ammy** : Makasi chingu. Mian apdet lelet ^^" Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**YeMiharuginzz** : Keknya malas itu uda jadi penyakit de ==" #pletak Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**Nessayukienessa** : Ini uda dilanjut ching. Mian lama ya ^^" Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

**Lxon** : Tau tu! Jessica minta digampar *dibakar duluan Gomawo R&R nya chingu ^^ jangan lupa R&R lagi

Makasi semua yang uda nyempetin baca fic gaje ini serta ripiunya :D

Makasi juga buat silent readers *kalo ada* yang uda nyempetin waktu buat baca. Kalo sempet ripiu ya ^^

REEEVVIIEEWW PLLEEAASEEE! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Cast :

-Yesung as namja

-Ryeowook as yeoja

-Anggota Suju lainnya

-Anggota SNSD

Genre : Romance/drama?

Disclaimer : Ye punya Wook, Wook punya ye, Ye dan Wook saling mempunyai. XD

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, typo, gaje dan menyesatkan. Tapi bergizi dan baik untuk pencernaan. *dilempar* rate sedikit melenceng (walau ga hot) R&R ^^ Don't like don't read!

.

"Aiishhh! Kau ini benar-benar,"

"Hei, apa maksudm—mmbh,"

Tiada kata, tiada kalimat, tiada suara yang terdengar ketika bibir manis Yesung mulai membungkam langsung bibir mungil penggoda iman para pria seperti dirinya.

.

Your Eyes

Bibir mungil itu sama sekali tak berkutik dalam genggaman bibir Yesung. Diam, tidak melawan ataupun membalas. Perasaannya tengah campur aduk saat ini. Begitu terkejut atas serangan Yesung yang terlalu mendadak. Bukankah baru saja mereka meramaikan kamar ini dengan berbagai argumen?

Wookie manatap Yesung dari balik ciuman mereka. Namja tampan itu terlihat memejamkan mata, dehinya yang berkerut menandakan ia berkonsentrasi penuh pada apa yang tengah ia lakukan terhadap Wookie.

Mencoba tenang, Wookie perlahan menutup kelopak matanya. Turut serta menikmati ciuman yang tengah diberikan Yesung ketika lidah lembut itu mulai menjilati bibirnya dari luar. Wookie meringis tertahan ketika Yesung menggigit kecil bibirnya, menembus pertahanan bibir Wookie dan menelusupkan daging lembut itu, merasakan setiap senti bagian yang memabukkan di dalam sana.

"Mmmbh~"

Entah itu setan ataupun iblis, yang pasti saat ini Wookie pun heran dengan dirinya yang seenak jidat mengeluarkan suara yang memancing lidah Yesung bergerak semakin liar disana. Tiap hisapan, lumatan dan juga jilatan yang diberikan namja itu menggerakkan naluri seorang Wookie untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam melakukan serangan balik.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesuatu yang bernama cinta telah bergejolak dalam hati mereka saat ini. Cinta yang mendorong sebuah kenekatan, menghancurkan kegengsian, cinta yang bergejolak dan tak tahan untuk dituangkan.

"Nnh~ Naf..hasshh... Yess..hunghh!"

Kontan Yesung melepas ciumannya ketika dirasakannya Wookie memberontak. Ia tatap wajah mungil yang tengah memerah menunduk malu, bersembunyi dari tatapan hangat Yesung yang selalu bisa menggetarkan denyut jiwanya.

Yesung mengangkat dagu mungil itu. Menawan sepasang mata karamel agar tak lari dari mata elang miliknya.

"Masih berpikiran untuk pergi?"

Wookie terdiam. Bingung untuk menjawab apa setelah mendapat perlakuan tak biasa dari Yesung.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Itu?"

"Iya itu! Emm.. Yang barusan,"

Yesung mengernyit heran, memasang tampang bodoh di depan wanitanya. Ia ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan Wookie.

"Itu apa? Katakan dengan jelas!"

"Arrgh! Kau tak usah berpura-pura bodoh, Yesung-ssi!"

Lagi, Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yesung-ssi?"

"Ne! Ada yang salah?"

"Bukan! Tak ada yang salah. hanya saja itu terdengar asing bagiku,"

"Asing?"

Yesung menyeringai, niatnya untuk menggoda gadis berwajah polos di depannya semakin berputar laknat. Ia dekatkan bibirnya menuju telinga Wookie, menjilatnya sesaat sebelum membisikkan sesuatu.

"Bukankah kau biasanya memanggilku dengan panggilan manis seperti, Yesssungiieehh~"

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan ke telinga Wookie setelah dengan sukses ia menggoda gadis itu dengan mendesahkan namanya sendiri ke telinga mungilnya.

Ah.. Lihat wajah mungil Wookie! Begitu menggoda dengan semburat merah di kedua sisinya.

'_Aku sudah punya Sica,'_

Namun sebuah pikiran terlintas di benak Wookie, membuatnya tersentak dan teringat kembali akan tujuannya untuk angkat kaki dari rumah ini. Segera didorongnya Yesung menjauh, membebaskannya dari tawanan namja tampan itu.

"Mian, tapi tak sepantasnya kau melakukan ini, Yesung-ssi!" ujar nada tegas itu.

Wookie menatap pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan, membenahinya sesaat sebelum ia akan beranjak dari kamar Yesung.

"Jangan pergi!"

Kalimat singkat namun berarti banyak itu dengan telak mengerem laju langkah Wookie. Ia terkejut ketika dirasakannya lengan kekar Yesung memeluknya lembut dari belakang. Kembali membuat dadanya bergemuruh tak karuan.

Ia ingin tinggal, menikmati pelukan hangat itu lebih lama. Namun mengingat Yesung dengan yeoja yang sangat ia 'sayang' tengah menjalin hubungan, ia urungkan niatnya dan kembali memberontak di dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Jangan berpura untuk berontak jika sebenarnya kau ingin tetap tinggal!"

"Lepaskan Yesung-ssi! Aku ingin pergi!"

"Kenapa yeoja semungil diri mu mempunyai otak dan pikiran yang sama sempitnya sih?"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Kim Yesung-ssi!"

Yesung menghela nafas sejenak. Mengutuki sikap gadisnya yang kini hobi berkata ketus padanya. Sedikit banyak ia juga mengerti dan menyesali sikap ketusnya dulu terhadap Wookie. Benar-benar tidak elit diketusi seperti ini.

"Hah, kau benar-benar membuat seorang sepertiku menjadi gila, Kim Ryeowook-ssi,"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku angkat kaki dari tempat laknat ini!"

"Tak akan!"

Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang mungil itu sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Justru karna kau telah merubahku menjadi gila makanya kau harus tetap tinggal dan bertanggung jawab akan kegilaan yang kau timbulkan!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda,"

Yesung melembut, ia sandarkan kepalanya pada punggung mungil milik Wookie, menghembuskan nafasnya yang teratur pada pembungkus tubuh gadis itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Yesung-ssi. Seseorang telah menungguku,"

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan setelah menjumpai orang itu? Alasan apa yang akan kau berikan kepada appaku?"

Degg

Satu pertanyaan, satu respon. Wookie hanya diam mematung mendengar perkataan Yesung. Bagaimana bisa namja itu mengetahui perihal mengenai appanya? Bagaimana ini? Sikap apa yang harus Wookie tunjukkan pada pemuda itu? Bagaimana jika Yesung tahu bahwa pertemuan mereka selama ini sebenarnya bukanlah sebuah ketidaksengajaaan?

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya tadi. Semua pembicaraanmu dengan Kyuhyun,"

"K-kau menguping?"

"Salahkan Kyuhyun yang seenak jidat memasuki kamar mu!"

Wookie memandangi Yesung heran.

"Err.. Aku hanya takut ia berbuat yang macam-macam. Tidak lebih," kilahnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Wookie terdiam. Kini seluruh badannya terasa lemas. Pasti pemuda di depannya sudah tau alasan dari semua perbuatannya selama ini. Apa pemuda itu akan marah? Apa ia akan marah setelah mengetahui Wookie dengan sengaja telah 'merusak' hidupnya?

Yang bisa gadis itu lakukan saat ini hanya menunduk, bersiap untuk menerima segala kemungkinan terburuk. Termasuk kemungkinan Yesung membencinya.

"Mianhae..."

"Untuk?"

"Ya... untuk semuanya. Untuk pertemuan yang sebenarnya telah direncanakan. Untuk sikapku selama ini. Dan untuk kelancanganku telah mengusik hidupmu,"

"Kau itu benar-benar merepotkan! Kau itu menyusahkan, suka mengganggu ketenangan orang dan yang terakhir kau itu telah membuat ku menjadi orang yang kehilangan akal warasnya! Kau itu... Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Tak ada lagi harapan dari wajah Wookie. Kata-kata Yesung barusan membuatnya tertunduk seperti anak anjing yang sedang dimarahi oleh majikannya. Sepertinya kata 'anak anjing' benar-benar sudah melekat dalam dirinya.

"Kim Ryeowook! Tatap mata ku!"

Kontan Wookie menengadahkan wajahnya ketika suara tegas dan mutlak untuk dipatuhi dari seorang Yesung menyebut namanya. Ketika itu juga ia mendapati wajah Yesung tepat berada di depannya, membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan, menatap langsung ke manik matanya dengan penuh rasa spesial.

"Kau! Benar-benar membuatku menjadi gila!"

Namun sekejap sorot mata tajamnya melembut.

"Saranghae~"

Bisiknya dan kembali melenyapkan jarak diantara bibir mereka. Ciuman lembut nan memabukkan sama seperti yang barusan. Hanya saja kali ini ada sepercik perasaan tulus dari tiap pagutan yang ditrima Wookie.

Ditutupnya kedua mata karamelnya, mencoba lenyapkan rasa gugup yang tengah melanda ulu hatinya ketika namja di depannya melakukan semacam pernyataan cinta untukknya. Tak ia hiraukan jantung yang berdebam tak karuan, mencoba membalas tiap pagutan dengan intens pada namja yang kini mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang mungil milik gadis itu.

Tiada kata yang terucap dari sebuah ciuman panjang dengan penuh keintiman. Sebuah perasaan yang saling terbalaskan membuat keduanya hanyut dalam buncahan cinta yang dulu terpendam. Membuat jarak yang tadinya renggang, kini semakin merapat. Bahkan terlalu rapat, seperti salah satu dari mereka akan menghilang jika sedikit saja menambah jarak diantara mereka.

"Yessung-ssiiiihh~"

Yesung menghentikan aktivitasnya, barusaja ia mengecup leher Wookie. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pendengarannya dari desahan manis yang keluar dari bibir Wookie.

Seketika bibirnya mengerucut ke depan, menatap Wookie yang bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Kenapa masih memanggilku dengan nama asing seperti itu?"

"Asing? Bukankah itu memang namamu?"

"Aiishh.. Tak bisakah kau memanggil namaku lebih manis seperti dulu?"

"Eh? Bukannya tugas itu sudah diambil alih oleh nona Jung?"

Brakkk

"Ya! Kenapa kau hobi sekali mengehempaskan tubuh orang ke dinding, hah?"

Yesung hanya menyeringai, kini otak evilnya sedang bekerja tiga kali lipat laknatnya dibanding otak Kyuhyun.

"Bukan hanya ke dinding, ke manapun tubuh mungilmu itu bisa ku hempaskan kalau kau berani menyebut nama laknat itu!"

Sejenak Yesung melirik Wookie yang kembali berada di kurungannya, kemudian beralih pada tempat tidur empuknya yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Termasuk ke tempat tidur. Apa kau mau bersenang-senang denganku malam ini, nona manis?"

Wookie bergidik ketika dirasakannya lidah Yesung tengah menjilati dagu mungil miliknya. Terus dijilatinya memanjang ke lehernya tanpa putus.

"Yesssuunggieehhh~"

"Yes! Like that baby~"

Yesung kembali beraksi. Bibirnya sibuk menggerayangi leher putih Wookie. Benggitu harum saat ia hirup aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh mungilnya. Begitu lembut ketika ia gigit kecil daging di daerah cerukan itu. Begitu manis saat ia jilat dan merasakan rasa tiada tara ketika mulai menyesap dan meninggalkan sebuah tanda disana.

"A-apha yangh kau lakuk...anh Babho?"

Wookie menggelinjang ketika dirasakannya tangan kurus Yesung memulai atraksi di daerah tubuhnya yang lain.

"Kau belum membalasnya, jagi~"

Kini tangan Yesung mulai menelusup ke dalam mantel merah Wookie, sementara bibirnya telah berpindah, hinggap pada bahu mulus yang tak lagi terbungkus kain.

"B-balas ap..ah hah?"

"Jangan berpolos ria, sayang. Cepat katakan! Kau tak mau ku paksa mengatakannya kan?"

Tangan jahilnya mulai meraba daerah sakral milik gadis itu, menggodanya supaya menjadi lapar sama seperti dirinya. Benar saja! Yesung terkikik pelan ketika meraskan 'bibir' Wookie tengah mengences(?) dibawah sana. Membuat imannya makin menipis untuk berbuat hal yang memacu adrenalinnya.

"Jagi, cepat katakan~"

Lidahnya tengah bermain di belakang telinga Wookie ketika tangannya mulai bertandang ke dalam lubang buaya di bawah sana. Lubang untuk buaya ganas seperti nya!

"Yessungiiehh... Saranghh..hae.. Nnnnhhh~"

Tak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Perbuatan Yesung barusan berhasil memaksa Wookie mangeluarkan kata yang begitu sakral bagi pemuda itu.

Sejenak ia hentikan segala aktifitas laknatnya, menatapi gadis yang tengah memerah dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa dan sejak kapan, tapi gara-gara kau aku benar-benar tengah menjadi gila sekarang! Saranghae,"

Dengan lenyapnya suara rendah itu, dengan itu pula jarak diantara mereka kembali sirna. Kembali terbuai dalam ciuman hangat yang berujung pada pertarungan panas nan sengit di dalam sana.

Dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, Yesung membawa Wookie dalam gendongannya. Menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu penuh hati-hati di kasur empuk miliknya. Menindihnya penuh cinta dan menimbunnya penuh kasih.

Malam itu, malam dimana cinta menghancurkan segala keegoisan dan kegengsian sepasang makhluk hidup. Dimana cinta menghancurkan kecanggungan yang dulu sempat tercipta. Dan juga cinta yang sudah merampas kesucian dua manusia itu dalam penyatuan dua tubuh yang kini menjadi satu.

.

.

"Yessungiieh~ lebih cepat... ohh,"

"As your command, my lady,"

"Sssshh... Ecuunghh... ahh~"

"Yess babbyy~"

Suara-suara merdu tersebut berhasil mengusik ketenangan tidur seorang Kyuhyun. Dirinya yang belum sadar sepenuhnya hanya bisa beranggapan bahwa itu adalah suara burung hantu yang tengah melahirkan seekor beruang kutub(?). Namun segera ia salahkan presepsi bodohnya ketika mendengar sesuatu yang familiar di telinganya. Suara itu... Desahan itu...

Wookie noona nya!

Ia cari-cari di sekitarnya, berharap mendapati seeorang gadis mungil tengah tertidur damai. Tapi nihil! Justru suara desahan yang mirip dengan suara noonanya yang berasal dari kamar sebelah semakin jelas terdengar.

"Good damn! Ohhhh ahhhhhh~"

Sial! Suara-suara laknat yang terdengar oleh telinganya membangunkan seorang adik di bawah sana.

"Awas kau besok hyung! Seenaknya menerkam Wookie noona disaat aku sedang lengah!"

Kembali ia memutar bola matanya kebawah sana. Dimana adiknya sudah berdiri tegak, menghormat padaanya.

"Shitt! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sebuah ide laknat terlintas di otaknya ketika melihat ponselnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Ia raih ponsel itu dan menekan speed dial nomor 2.

**Calling Minnie Bunny Sweetie Babby Bohai**

"Ada apa Kyu? Kenapa menelpon malam-malam begini?"

Ucap suara disebrang sana dengan setengah sadar.

"Noona~"

"Hm?"

"Mm.. itu.."

"Itu apa Kyu?"  
>"Itu noona..."<p>

"Cepat katakan! Aku ngantuk, bodoh!"

"Ayo kita lakukan seperti yang dilakukan Wookie noona dan Yesung Hyung sekarang!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun bingung, agak ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya pada noona tercintanya di sebrang sana.

"I-itu lo noona... Seperti Ohhh aaahhh~"

**Tuutt tuutt tuuuttt**

Malangnya bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung memutuskan sambungan setelah mendengar kata-kata 'bermakna' milik Kyuhyun.

Kembali ia menggerutu tak jelas sambil melihat keadaan 'adik'nya.

"Damn it! Adik maniss, ayolah tidur kembali sayang..."

Usaha yang tak kan ada artinya, Kyuhyun!

.

.

"Huh, hampir saja aku telat! Ini gara-gara kau, Yessungie babo!"

Yesung mengentikan langkahnya ketika mereka sudah berada di depan pintu kelas.

"Heh? Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku, nona labil?"

"Tentu saja! Coba kalau kau tadi malam tidak terus-terusan memaksa ku melakukan 'senam lantai', pasti tidak kan tergesa-gesa seperti ini, kan?"

Yesung terperangah melihat Wookie berbicara. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu berucap demikian dengan tampang polos yang tiada tara di tengah kerumunan siswa yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan aneh seperti ini?

"Kau tahu? Gara-gara senam lantai semalam, punggungku pegal semua tau!"

"Wookie,"

"Lagian kau sih, masa ngelakuin begituan di lantai. Masih lebih baik juga ronde pertama di tempat tidur. Tapi lama-kelamaan seleramu makin ane—"

"Berhenti mengundang tatapan curiga dari semua orang yang mendengar cerita yadongmu itu, Wookie!"

Wookie berhenti berbicara saat tangan Yesung membekap mulutnya, membuatnya sadar akan tingkah kelewat 'polos' nya barusan.

"Yang patut dicurigai itu adalah tampangmu, hyung!"

Sebuah suara tak asing mengalihkan pandangan Yesung dan Wookie ke arah dua orang yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ya! Dongsaeng kurang ajar! Kenapa tidak membangunkan Hyung mu tadi pagi, hah? Seenaknya saja pergi duluan!"

"Aishh... Hyung dan noona yang kurang ajar!"

Pletak

"Kenapa menjitakku? Bukankah Hyung dan noona melakukan 'senam' sepanjang tadi malam tanpa mempedulikan keadaan ku?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Kyunnie," Sungmin angkat bicara. Sangat tidak sopan membicarakan hal sakral itu di kerumunan orang banyak seperti ini.

"Aku kesal, Minnie! Kau tak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku dan 'adik' ku yang tak bisa tidur karna melodi indah mereka!"

"Eh? Minnie?"

Wookie mengernyit heran menatap Kyuhyun. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa dongsaeng evilnya itu tengah memiliki sesuatu yang spesial dengan sahabat kelincinya.

"Memang cuma noona ama hyung aja yang bisa jadian? Kami juga bisa tau!"

Wookie terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin tak henti-hentinya merona sejak tadi.

"Tapi Kyu... Kau masih tertinggal jauh dari kami!"

Perkataan Yesung barusan berhasil mengerutkan dahi Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum pernah mencicipi Sungmin seperti yang aku dan Wookie laku—"

"Siapa bilang?"

Sanggahan Kyuhyun barusan membuat semua yang ada di situ kaget. Termasuk Sungmin yang wajahnya telah berubah pucat. Ia yakin, sesuatu yang sesuatu banget akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Kami baru saja akan melakukannya! Ayo Minnie, kita cari tempat sepi!"

"Tunggu Kyu! KYUUUU!"

Teriakan Sungmin yang meronta dalam geretan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak diindahkan oleh evil megnae itu. Dengan penuh kenistaan ia geret Sungmin menuju tempat pembantaian.

"Dasar setan kecil mesum!"

"Ayolah Yessungie! Kau bahkan lebih mesum dari yang kubayangkan!"

Yesung tersenyum, mendekati gadis di depannya perlahan, memberikan kecupan lembut dan dalam. Beruntung koridor ini telah sepi, membuat perbuatan sakral mereka tidak diketahui siapapun. Siapapun, kecuali...

"Kim Yesung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yesung dan Wookie tersentak, melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan memandang ke arah sumber suara.

Seketika itu juga dua pasang mata itu membulat, terkejut melihat kehadiran seseorang di depan sana.

"Appa?"

"Anyeong Yesung oppa, Kim Ryeowook-ssi,"

Baik Yesung maupun Wookie, keduanya tengah terkejut melihat kehadiran appa Yesung, terlebih dengan yeoja di samping appanya. Jessica. Mau apa lagi sih yeoja gila itu?

"Apa yang membuat appa kemari?"

Suara lembut Wookie sejenak mencairkan suasana tegang barusan. Appa Yesung tersenyum menetap Wookie. Ia memang sudah menganggap Wookie sebagai anaknya, itu sebabnya ia jodohkan anaknya dengan anak almarhum sahabat serta atasannya itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin appa bicarakan pada kalian," ucap suara tegas itu.

"Masalah apa, app—"

Bughh

Tinjuan dari appa Yesung barusan membuat semua yang ada disana bungkam. Semua bingung dengan tindakan Kangin, appa Yesung. Semua, kecuali Jessica yang hanya bisa tersenyum licik, seperti kejadian barusan adalah bagian dari skenarionya.

"Itu yang ingin appa bicarakan, Yesung! Apa benar-benar kecewa padamu!"

"Ap- Sebenarnya apa masalahnya appa? Kenapa appa memukulku tiba-tiba?"

"Appa, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Yessungie berbuat salah pada appa?"

Sejenak Kangin tersenyum pada Wookie, sungguh ia tak bisa menunjukkan sikap keras pada yeoja mungil itu.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan dirumah,"

Mereka hanya menurut, mengikuti Kangin yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Namun langkahnya tertahan ketika melihat seekor yeoja lagi mengekor dari belakang, Jessica.

"Kau siapa nona?"

"Eh? Kenapa ahjushi lupa? Aku yang melaporkan tindakan mereka berdua kepada ahjushi!"

"Oh, lalu kenapa kau di sini?"

"Tentu saja ikut ke rumah ahjushi!"

"Oh.. begitu. Yasudah,"

Jessica terperangah sesaat sebelum ia kembali mengikuti kangin yang telah masuk kedalam mobil.

"Sudah kuduga ini pasti ulah yeoja rabies itu!"

.

.

"Jelaskan padaku, Yesung! Apa saja yang telah kau lakukan?"

Kangin berdiri di hadapan Yesung dan Wookie yang tengah duduk di sofa bagaikan terdakwa sebuah kasus penyuapan. Tak jauh dari mereka ada Leetuk, umma Yesung yang selau memancarkan senyum bak malaikat pemberi kehidupan. Sangat kontras dengan yeoja penguar aura gelap di sampingnya yang tersenyum bak malaikat pencabut bulu(?), tentu saja itu Jessica!

"Apa maksudnya ini, appa?"

"Apa saja yang tengah kau lakukan dengan Wookie?"

"Eh? Lakukan?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Apa yang kalian lakukan setiap malam?"

Yesung mematung, walau belum setiap malam, setidaknya ia telah melakukan sesuatu banget pada gadis mungil di sebelahnya ini kan?

Sejenak ia alihkan perhatiannya pada Jessica, melemparkan pandangan menusuk pada yeoja yang tak henti-hentinya mengganggu ketenangannya. Ia mendengus kesal. Bagaimana bisa yeoja itu mengetahui setiap gerak-geriknya. Apa dia punya pengintai yang diletakkan diruang apartementnya ini?

"Kenapa diam, Yesung?"

"Appa, kami hanya melakukan senam lantai kok, kadang kami juga melakukan this and that atau in and out, appa! Jangan marahi Yessungie donk~"

Semua terdiam mendengar penuturan polos Wookie. Lagi, wanita itu dengan tak berotaknya melontarkan kata-kata konotasi yang mengundang kecurigaan tiap orang.

Yesung hanya terdiam, pasrah saat melihat ummanya mendekat kearahnya.

Plak

Satu tamparan telak mengenai pipi kanan Yesung.

"Kau! Benar-benar anak kurang ajar!"

"Umma, jangan tampar Yesungie~"

Leetuk mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Wookie lembut.

"Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti mu, jagi?"

Wookie menggeleng sesaat.

"Tidak umma! Awalnya memang terasa sakit, tapi lama-lama terasa nikmat. Yessungie bilang, begitulah cara sepasang kekasih membuktikan rasa cinta mereka,"

"Hei! Aku tak pernah berkata begi—"

"Araseo,"

Plakkk

Kembali sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Yesung.

"Umma kenapa ditampar lagi sih?"

"Appa kecewa pada mu Yesung!"

Yesung terdiam, tiada lagi yang buka suara selain Jessica yang tengah tersenyum menikmati tontonan gratis hasil skenarionya.

"Kau tahu? Appa dan umma selalu menunggu kabar tentang hubungan kalian berkembang sejauh apa. Tapi apa? Ini balasan mu? Sungguh kau benar-benar berengsek, Kim Yesung!"

Yesung semakin tertunduk. Belum pernah ia mendengar appanya memaki dirinya demikian.

"Kau durhaka Kim Yesung!"

"Kau biarkan appa dan umma menunggu kabar bahagia ini begitu lama? Kau benar-benar tak menggunakan otak mu!"

"Jagiii~ aku akan segera mendapat cucu!" Leetuk menghambur ke pelukan Kangin, berloncat-loncat kegirangan seperti kangguru.

Sementara tiga manusia yang tengah ternganga itu menatap orang tua di depannya tak percaya. Terlebih Yesung. Benarkah ia ditampar berkali-kali hanya untuk hal seperti ini?

"CUT! CUT! CUT!"

Teriakan Jessica berhasil mengalihkan semua perhatian padanya.

"Bukan seperti ini seharusnya! Ahjushi, seharusnya kau marah dan memisahkan Yesung dengan Ryeowook! Kenapa jadi lari sih jalan ceritanya?"

Hening

"Kau siapa, nona?"

Gubrak

"Arrghh! Aku bisa gila lama-lama! Stop! Mulai sekarang aku ga akan berurusan sama Kalian semua! Aahh! Bisa gila aku!"

Jessica berbalik menuju pintu, menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi. Kali ini ia benar-benar akan menyerah.

Kangin dan Leetuk memandang sepasang anak di depan mereka dengan senyum penuh kegembiraan. Akhirnya impian mereka sedari dulu tercapai sudah!

"Baikalah anak-anakku, setelah ujian akhir kalian akan langsung menikah,"

.

.

3 tahun lebih telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, Yesung dan Wookie tengah berada di dalam mobil ketika malam menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Namja bermata sipit itu fokus pada jalanan sepi yang tengah ia belah. Sesekali matanya melirik kaca yang berada diatas kepalanya, menatap bayangan jagoan kecilnya yang tengah terlelap. Barusaja mereka pulang dari rumah KyuMin. Pasangan yang sudah satu tahun menikah itu tadi pagi mengabari mereka bahwa keturunan Cho yang baru telah berkunjung ke dunia. Dan kabar akan datangnya baby KyuMin itu membuat anak mereka yang kini sudah berumur tiga tahun meloncat-loncat kegirangan satu harian. Ia begitu antusias.

Waktu terkadang memang berputar terlalu cepat tanpa kita sadari. Seperti Yesung dan Wookie yang kini telah mempunyai seorang anak lelaki bernama Siwon.

Jika kita lihat perjalanan cinta mereka dulu memang penuh dengan hal-hal membingungkan. Tapi semua kini jelas sudah ketika cinta itu mulai berkata dan bertindak.

Yesung tersenyum, sekelebat memori manis menghampiri pikirannya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu? Kau gila?"

Yesung makin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan istrinya. Diputarnya setirnya ketika mendapati rumah mereka telah di depan mata.

"Ani. Hanya mengingat masa lampau yang begitu manis,"

Ia hentikan mobil itu tepat di garasi rumah mereka. Sejenak memandangi wanita yang tetap mungil di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa dengan konyol mengataiku sebagai jodohku? Aku tahu kalau penjodohan gila appa dan umma bukanlah satu-satunya alasan,"

Wookie balas menatap, kini ia terseyum simpul sambil menatap mata yang begitu ia kagumi.

"Bukankah aku telah mengatakannya berulang kali kepadamu?"

"Mata ku?"

Wookie mengangguk ketika Yesung melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kenapa alasanmu selalu konyol?"

Ia tatap pemuda yang sedang menggendong anak mereka, menyusul berjalan di sampingnya yang sedang menuju istana megah mereka.

"Itu bukan alasan konyol, Yessungie! Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku bisa membaca mata orang?"

Yesung kembali mengernyit. Mereka tengah berada di kamar mereka setelah sebelumnya meletakkan Siwon di kamar mungilnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau baca dari mataku, sayang?"

Ia peluk gadis itu, mengecupi tengkuknya dari belakang.

"Molla. Aku hanya merasa bahwa kita telah terikat oleh suatu benang transparan, hhnhh~"

Wookie mulai mendesah saat merasakan Yesung mulai menghisap bagian tengkuknya. Waspada 1 bagi alaram peringatan Wookie.

"Lalu apa kini benang itu telah berubah warna menjadi merah?"

Namja tampan itu menggigit kecil bagian lehernya.

"Ah~ ani! Ben-hang itu kini menjadi pu-puthihh,"

"Putih?" heran Yesung, sesaat ia hentikan ciumannya pada tengkuk gadis mungil itu, beralih menatapnya.

"Karna putih itu suci Yessunggie! Polos dan tulus tanpa maksud apapun!"

Senyum mengembang di bibir Yesung. Istrinya ini benar-benar bisa membuat segala sesuatunya terasa menyenangkan untuk di dengar.

Bicara tentang sesuatu yang terasa menyenangkan untuk di dengar, desahan erotis gadis itu adalah sesuatu yang paling menyenagkan buat Yesung. Sungguh hal yang kini telah membuatnya berfantasi akan 'ini' dan 'itu', 'keluar' dan 'masuk', 'oh dan 'ah'. Sungguh seringaiannya tak dapat ia sembunyukan lagi saat ini. Membuat istrinya memandangnya was-was. Dari waspada 1 langsung loncat ke siaga 2!

"Jagi~"

"Hn?,"

"Kurasa Woonie sangat menyukai adik bayi. Kau lihat bagaimana antusiasnya ia menyambut Kibum tadi?"

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buatkan satu untuknya malam ini?"

Pletakk

"Appo,"

"Berhenti bermimpi, Yesung-ssi!"

"Aishh, kau ini! Ayolah Ryeowook-ah,"

"Ani, aku lelah!"

"Kalau bagitu biar aku 'pijetin' sini!"

"Andwae! ANDWAE YESSUNGGG—HHH"

Blam

Terlambat! Pintu kamar itu kini telah terkunci rapat. Pasti jarak mereka kini tengah merapat. Malangnya, anak nakal yang belum cukup umur seperti kita tidak diijinkan untuk mendekat sekedar melihat. Kalu begitu kita tunggu saja beberapa saat! Sebentar lagi pasti akan terdengar desahan dan deru nafas yang berat!

"Yesssunggiieehhhh~"

Benar kan apa yang aku bilang? Semoga saja Wookie bisa selamat(?)

.

.

Krrikkkk kriikkk kriiiikkk

End? END!

Anyeonggg! Mian endingnya gaje ^^''

Dan makasi banget ama chingudeul yang uda ngebaca dan ngeripiu ini fic gaje sampe akhir hayatnya. Jeongmal gomawoo! *deep bow Mian apdet lama dan banyak typo.

**yongie13** : Hia! Saya masi sebel ama Sica yang pasangan ama Yesung di SBS blablabla kalo ga salah Desember kmarin :'( *gapenting! Gomawo R&R nya selama ini chingu ^^ Saranghae 3

**kim ji hwa** : Ah mian, karna kepolosan (?) author fic ini ga jadi naek rating #pletak Gomawo R&R nya selama ini chingu ^^ Saranghae 3

**rizkyeonhae** : Alurnya emang dsengaja dicepetin ching, ini kan uda last chap. Gomawo R&R nya selama ini chingu ^^ Saranghae 3

**yeyeaddict** : Ini uda apdet ching. Ga bakal ada TBC2 lagi kok *orang uda tamat, author bego! Gomawo R&R nya selama ini chingu ^^ Saranghae 3

**nam seulmi** : Mian ching, KyuMin nya Cuma segitu, tapi ini last chap, jadi Gomawo R&R nya selama ini chingu ^^ Saranghae 3

**LeeSungHye040497** : Ini uda lanjut ching! Gomawo R&R nya selama ini chingu ^^ Saranghae 3

**YeMiharuginzz **: Keren pala mu! #pletak mengenai squel akan dipikirkan nanti-nantih ya ching :p Gomawo R&R nya selama ini chingu ^^ Saranghae 3

**wookrim** : Jessica uda sadar kok ching, uda tobat dia! Ini uda apdet, Gomawo R&R nya selama ini chingu ^^ Saranghae 3

**YellowPinkBlue** : Hehe, ini uda author fullin si YeWook XD Gomawo R&R nya selama ini chingu ^^ Saranghae 3

**Cloudsomnia akut** : *ngelirik penname* Kita memang Cloudsomnia akut ching! *peluk chingu*ditendang* Mian ya ching, gara-gara kehilafan(?) author, fic ini ga jadi naik rate *halah. Tapi uda apdet kok, walopun lama ==". Gomawo R&R nya selama ini chingu ^^ Saranghae 3

**uthyRyeosomnia** : Saya juga mau mandi bareng Sungmin oppa :3 *mewek ke uthy#pletak. ini uda apdet, Gomawo R&R nya selama ini chingu ^^ Saranghae 3

**Little cloud** : Ini uda author banyakin ching XD Gomawo R&R nya selama ini chingu ^^ Saranghae 3

**ryeocloud** : Ini uda author apdet, mian lama ^^". Gomawo R&R nya selama ini chingu ^^ Saranghae 3

**Lys sparkyu** : Ini uda author banyakin ching, uda tamat malah. Gomawo R&R nya selama ini chingu ^^ Saranghae 3

**Enno KimLee** : Ini uda apdet ching, si Yesung uda tau tuh alasannya XD. Gomawo R&R nya selama ini chingu ^^ Saranghae 3

**Kang Ji Ae** : Gomawo chingu, ini uda apdet. Gomawo R&R nya selama ini chingu ^^ Saranghae 3

**farkhaa** : Gomawo ching, ini uda author lanjutin. Mian KyuMinnya ga bisa banyak ^^" Gomawo R&R nya selama ini chingu ^^ Saranghae 3

**nessayukienessa** : *ikutan nendang sica*dibakar sama fansnya. Ini uda author banyakin YeWooknya ching XD. Gomawo R&R nya selama ini chingu ^^ Saranghae 3

**Kim Ryeo Sung** : Gomawo ching ^^ ini adegan sakralnya uda author lanjutin, Gomawo R&R nya selama ini chingu ^^ Saranghae 3

**Eternal Clouds** : Ini uda author lanjutin ching. Uda tamat malah, , Gomawo R&R nya selama ini chingu ^^ Saranghae 3

Author bener-bener bertrimakasih ama readerdeul semua yang uda mau baca plus nunggu fic ini ampe tamat. Terlebih buat yang uda ngasi dukungan ama author. Buat silent reader *kalo ada* juga author ucapin makasi uda baca, kalo sempet ripiu dong XD.

Oia, readerdeul yang punya fic juga bilang-bilang ama author donk! Author juga pengen baca dan ripiu ficnya para chingu ^^ Kita kan harus saling menghargai *halah* maka dari itu, *mulai promo* follow twit author **KitReygee **donk, mention trus ntar ku folback. Ato add aja fb author 

Siapa tau kita bisa saling share bareng XD

Gomawo chingudeul ^^ Sampai jumpa di fic author lainnya~ *entah kapan#plak

RRIIVVIIEEEEWW nya JANGAN LUPA YAAAAA! XD


End file.
